Just Chloe
by shadowglove
Summary: When she realizes that Lex can't keep her safe, Chloe fakes her own death and goes on the run from Lionel's assassins. This lands her penniless and dying for a good night's sleep three months later at Beach City Grill. She's scarred, always looking over her shoulder, and is pretending to be someone she's not, but somehow Priestly makes her feel like it'll be okay. Chloe/Priestly
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

**A/N: This story will have 9 or 10 chapters and will be a standalone, unlike many of my other stories. It is set after the movie.**

**A/N2: I can't remember what Lucille's dog is named, and my copy of the movie has yet to arrive, so I'm just going to name him "Benton".**

* * *

Not even Lex could keep her safe.

That was a sobering thought, one that kept coming back to taunt her during the last couple of nights. She'd barely survived the latest attack, Lionel's assassins always finding her and this time Lex's men hadn't made it. Thankfully, neither had the assassins.

Confronted with the fifth attack on her life since she'd gone into witness protection, standing amidst the bodies of both her protectors and assailants, Chloe had been faced with a dilemma and she'd made an executive decision. Lex couldn't keep her safe. The only way that Lionel would stop sending more and more assassins after her was if she was dead. So she died.

In a manner of speaking.

Setting fire to the place consumed all remains. The blonde made sure to leave everything of hers behind, and didn't even take her wallet just in case the fire left something behind. She'd just taken off with what she wore on her back and had taken the first of a series of greyhounds that crisscrossed America. To pay for her food and passage she pickpocketed, not at all proud of how low she'd fallen, but the blonde wanted to live more than have her pride. She'd spent approximately three months of going nonstop from one state to the other, never staying more than two days in one place, when the blonde found herself in California without any money. She hadn't had any luck pickpocketing, people seemed much more wary here.

It'd been three days since she'd found herself stranded in Santa Cruz, the blonde having stolen a long black wig from a store and wearing it constantly, paranoia and fear hard to keep at bay. She kept worrying that if she let down her guard she'd turn around to find some sort of meteor freak ready to kill her. It made not sleeping an issue, which was great, because she didn't want to sleep on the streets or in the shelters. She'd heard some horror stories about the things that happened there, and didn't want any part of it.

At least on the bus she could fall asleep.

To help stave some of her constant worry, Chloe had taken to going to the local booths that sold clothes and such, and she'd managed to nick some things that weren't her taste at all. It's why she took them. With her long black hair, darkly kohled eyes, black fingernails and punky (completely eccentric) clothes, the girl couldn't look less like her true self. The first time she'd seen her reflection after putting on the makeup she hadn't recognized herself, and that had given her her first jolt of relief in _too long_.

By this time she'd been on the road for a couple of months, and her new persona gave her enough confidence to stay in Santa Cruz a little longer than she would have. But she'd have to be on the move soon. These sleepless nights and the days of constant walking and barely any food...they were taking a toll on her body and mind. She'd lost weight, her cheeks were slightly sunken in, and the bags under her eyes just made her look paler, which to be fair, complimented her goth/emo/scene/lolita/whatever look. She also found herself falling asleep on her feet sometimes, during the middle of the day, and it terrified her because she couldn't let down her guard.

Never.

The sun was unforgiving to her dark clothes, the long black wig only made her hotter, and while Chloe could usually bare the heat in silence she found herself ducking into a shop just to enjoy some AC, not even looking at what they were selling until she was inside.

Green eyes blinked as she stared at the crystals and tarot and other new age stuff surrounding her,

Pulling a long black strand behind her ear, Chloe gave a little shudder of happiness to have air conditioning bathing her. She then slowly walked along the aisles and stared at the idols and dried herbs and crystals and gems and... was that a crystal ball?

Fascinated, not having really ever been to a store like this before, Chloe went closer to the crystal ball and bent to stare at it. The girl staring back at her in her reflection looked very tired and hungry.

Suddenly, another reflection joined hers.

Crying out, Chloe straightened and turned around, heart racing.

If this was a meteor freak assassin, it was the kindest looking one she'd met up with yet.

The woman stared at her, almost seeming to weigh her soul, before she smiled softly. "Welcome my store. I am Zo."

"Chloe." The girl flinched, horrified that she'd actually given her real name and not one of the many ones she'd been using while on the run.

"Chloe." Zo whispered the name before she smiled wider. "Would you like something to eat? You look tired."

Pride flared up as Chloe hugged her stolen bag to her chest. "I'm not hungry, thank you."

Of course her stomach took that time to growl, fiercely.

She flushed in embarrassment.

Zo gave a little sigh, yet her smile was still in place. "I really don't like eating alone. Would you please keep me company?"

Chloe stared up at this woman. Everything she'd been living through made her distrust this kindness, yet a part of her wanted to believe that good people really _did_ exist. The Kents couldn't be the only good people still left on the planet, right? "Okay."

Zo smiled brightly. "My husband owns the sandwich shop across the street." She motioned to the door. "Join me?"

Still wary, yet very hungry, Chloe nodded. She followed Zo out of the shop and waited for the woman in the flowy clothes to lock up before the went across the street to the sandwich shop.

A sign was in the window that read: HELP WANTED. NORMAL PEOPLE NEED **NOT** APPLY.

The girl stopped and eyed it, intrigued by the sort of person who'd put up a sign like that.

Zo waited for her by the open door.

Clearing her throat, embarrassed by having forgotten for a moment what she was doing, Chloe hurried after Zo and into the shop as she hugged her bag tightly to her chest. She was too used to having to fend for herself on the street, and had quickly learnt that one had to keep the little amount they had to their name held tightly or someone else would take it from you.

She felt as if everyone in the store was looking at her, recognizing that whatever she'd become wasn't usually welcomed in this sort of establishment.

It surprised her at how much she'd changed. The gazes on her _terrified_ her after spending so much time trying to disappear.

Chloe turned to leave.

Zo was there, eyeing her with tenderness. "Come on my dear."

"I really don't-." Chloe didn't even know what she was saying, a panic attack about to hit.

Zo rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Almost like magic, Chloe's panic died down, and her greens stared up at Zo in utter shock.

Was this woman actually a meteor freak with control over emotions?

"My usual please, Jen, darling." Zo smiled at the girl at the cash register. "And whatever my friend wants as well."

Chloe gulped, licking her lips before turning her gaze on the cashier.

The cashier was blonde and had a kind smile. "What will it be?"

Tightening her grip on her bag, Chloe's gaze went to the menu and then went to the prices, flinching. There was no way that she'd be able to pay for these sandwiches, and she didn't want to pickpocket this woman, not when she'd been the first nice person since this whole nightmare had begun. The girl lowered her gaze. "I'm really not hungry."

"It's on the house, honey." Zo told her softly.

Her pride flared at being a charity case, but the pain in her stomach won. She hung her head in shame.

Zo's grip on her shoulder tightened.

Chloe fought the wave of shame at how low she'd been brought, at having to accept the charity of strangers.

"Why don't we give her a little time to decide?" Jen asked softly, giving the girl an encouraging smile. "We have so many good ones to decide from she obviously needs a little time."

"Good idea." Zo declared, maneuvering Chloe to a booth passed an elderly lady with a chihuahua. "Good afternoon Lucille."

"Hey Zo!" Lucille grinned brightly. "What a pretty girl you have with you! Who's your new friend?"

"Chloe." Zo smiled.

"What a pretty name!" Lucille beamed. "I'm Lucille and this is Benton." She gazed down at her dog, who sat in her handbag. "Say hello Benton."

Benton barked.

Chloe's lips twitched slightly. "Hello."

Benton reached out his paw.

The girl's eyes widened. She looked between the two older women before she cleared her throat and loosened her grip on her bag to shake the expectant dog's paw.

"Zo!" A male voice boomed happily.

The loud and unexpected sound scared Chloe. She quickly released her grip on the dog's paw in order to grip her bag to her heart as she twirled around to face the direction the sound had come from, eyes wide in terror.

The man standing before her was, well, uh...

He had a kilt on.

And he didn't have a Scottish accent.

Not only that, but his face was pierced, as were his ears, there was a tattoo of some sort of tribal design going down the side of his neck, and his hair was a bright pink mohawk.

Chloe blinked and hugged her bag tighter to her chest.

His light hazels narrowed on her slightly before they landed on Zo. "Who's your friend?"

"Chloe." Zo slipped an arm around Chloe's shoulders and gave her a little reassuring squeeze. "I'd like you to meet Priestly. He's the head chef."

"Can't really call it "chef" considering we do _sandwiches_..." he blushed, obviously pleased.

"This is Chloe." Zo went on, telling more people her real name, making the girl wish desperately that she'd given her a false one. "Chloe, why don't you let Priestly recommend a sandwich for you?"

"Sure." She nodded, lowering her gaze, uncomfortable at being the center of attention, desperately wishing to fade into the background. "Surprise me."

"That sounds like a challenge!" Priestly declared. "I accept!"

"It really wasn't-." Chloe began, yet stopped when she realized he wasn't listening, already hurrying off to, uh, fulfill the challenge.

Zo smiled fondly at the guy before she led Chloe to a booth. "You are safe here."

Chloe looked up at that as she sat, eyes wide. "What?"

"You appear about to race out of the door should anyone so much as look in your direction." Zo declared softly. "I do not know whatever troubles you, and I wouldn't be so nosy as to ask, but let me assure you that here, in this place and with these people, you are safe."

Chloe gulped, a large lump in her throat as she stared into that kind face.

Zo reached over and patted her hand before motioning to the wall behind Chloe. "That was my wedding to Trucker."

Chloe turned, not expecting what she found. "Whoa."

The whole wall had a mural of a beach scene, in which two naked people sat on horses in the middle of a congregation.

The girl cleared her throat. "You're..."

"Very lucky." Zo nodded. "I know."

She was going to say 'naked', but decided to leave it at that. "How long have you been married?"

"Nearly two years now." Zo seemed to _glow_ as she smiled. "It has been blissful, joining with the other half of my soul. And the kids here are like children to us. Even when they move on they've kept in touch and make sure to visit as much as possible."

It seemed a lot like a family. "That's nice."

"Piper, one of our girls, is going to have her baby shower here in a couple of weeks, you'll love her, she's a sweet soul." Zo declared with the pride of a mother. "And _Tish_, she is a vibrant existence! Full of color and spark! Her acting career has finally picked up and she has a series that's been renewed for its second season. We all watch it religiously."

Chloe wondered which series this might be, but didn't ask.

"Here you go!" Priestly appeared out of nowhere at their side, near slamming the two subs down in victory.

Chloe, of course, jumped at his sudden appearance, eyes wide and heart racing as she stared up at him, her breath escaping her in ragged cry.

Priestly's smile slipped from his face as he eyed her, frowning slightly. "You okay there, shortfry?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Her gaze went to the sub. "What did you pick?"

His grin returned. "It's my speciality."

"Oooh!" Jen declared from the cash register. "He won't let anyone know the recipe or watch him prepare it."

"It is delicious." Zo nodded. "Or, at least the vegan version he makes for me is."

Priestly folded his arms over his chest as he watched her. "So? What are you waiting for? Try it!"

Blinking, Chloe pulled a black strand behind her ear and cleared her throat as she unwrapped the sub, giving it a wary little look before taking a small bite. She honestly didn't care how it tasted, she was so hungry she'd eat _anything_, but the moment she bit into that sub her taste buds exploded in ecstasy and the blonde couldn't keep the groan of appreciation silent as she chewed quickly and took a bigger bite. She only gave a thumbs up while chewing before swallowing and taking another large bite.

Jen and Priestly exchanged small smiles.

Zo unwrapped her sub as well.

Priestly turned and went back behind the counter, visibly pleased with himself.

"Zo darling!" Another male voice declared as an older man appeared from the back room, brushing his hands together as he arrived. "I was wondering when you were coming to lunch, you're about two hours late!" He stopped in front of them and grinned brightly. "I was about to send in Priestly to bring you over before you fainted of hunger!"

"You worry too much." Zo smiled lovingly at him. "Trucker honey, meet Chloe. Chloe, this is my husband, Trucker."

Ah, yes, the _other _naked person in the painting.

Chloe gave him a tremulous smile, trying not to think about the fact that she'd seen his junk.

Then again, everyone in this place had seen it and they didn't seem to care.

"It's nice to meet you young lady." Trucker had that something about him that Zo did, that innate kindness that seemed to emanate from his pores, his smile lighting up his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too." Chloe nodded.

"So what brings you to Santa Cruz?" Trucker wanted to know, slipping into the booth next to his wife.

She suddenly lost her appetite, lowering the sub with a clearing of her throat. "I, uh," she fought a wave of panic and forced a smile on her features. "I'm looking for myself."

"Ahhhh." Trucker grinned. "I know all about traveling around trying to find myself. How's it going?"

"I'm still searching." She liked this lie the best because it was always the least complicated of her stories.

"Take all the time you need." Trucker declared sagely. "These things take time." He rested an arm around Zo's shoulders as his wife ate what looked like a vegetarian sub. "So where are you staying while you're here? Or are you only passing through?"

"I'm passing through." Chloe replied easily.

"That's too bad." He mumbled to himself. "Ever since Piper and Tish both left we've been left with a vacated position that no one who's applied has been able to really fill." He tilted his head to the side. "We're... special... and not everyone can fit in to our little niche." He eyed her with a kind smile. "I can tell you're our type of person though."

Chloe's eyes widened in shock, not having seen this coming.

Zo though, smiled serenely, and dabbed her napkin to her lips daintily. "There's a small room in the back of the store which would come with the job. It would be nice to have someone around who could look after the place after we close in the evenings."

Chloe blinked and turned her gaze on the woman, wondering why she had the feeling that this was why the woman had brought her here to eat.

"We can't afford to pay you too much, but the room would be free, and you'd have as many free sandwiches as you'd want." Trucker declared.

Chloe stared between the two of them, unable to believe this. "You don't even _know_ me." She dropped her sub. "I could be a _murderer_ for all you know! I could be psychotic! I could-I could-." The blonde gulped, staring between the husband and wife. "I don't know what to say."

"We could really use the help." Trucker announced, as if _they_ weren't the ones who would be helping _her_ out tremendously with this.

Leaning hard against the seat, two parts of her fought. One wanted to be on the move, was terrified of being in the same place for long, but the other was cold and hungry and desperate for the type of security this would give her.

Zo seemed able to read her mind, and gave Chloe the tenderest, most mothering look she'd ever received.

The blonde felt like crying, but blinked back the tears and cleared her throat. "Shouldn't there be some sort of interview involved?"

Zo smiled.

Trucker chuckled. "There sure is!" He gave his wife a little squeeze. "Elvis, dead or alive?"

Chloe blinked, not having expected that. "Last I read, he'd been abducted by aliens..."

Trucker grinned brightly. "Vampires don't..."

"Glitter?" Chloe tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm thinking you're referencing Twilight with that one, and I'd like to say that I'm not bashing the franchise, I just think the author got her creatures wrong. The Cullens and the others are definitely fairies."

"Fairies..." Trucker made a face. "They didn't remind me of Tinkerbell."

"Well, there's a whole kaleidoscope of species of fairies, and two different 'courts': The Seelie and the Unseelie Court-also known as the Light and Dark fairies." Chloe wanted to stop her verbal diarrhea but couldn't. "So the fact that they live in the wild, drink blood-some fairies do drink blood-glitter in the light and have special abilities... They're definitely fairies and not vampires."

Zo nodded her agreement to that.

"When Zo told me they were really fairies, I thought she was making a joke..." Trucker sent his wife a look.

Chloe's wide-eyed gaze slid to Zo, never having heard anyone who agreed with her on that point.

"Onto the next step of our interview process." Trucker declared all importantly. "Word association."

She doubted she'd ever have an interview like this ever again in her whole entire life. "Okay..."

"Tell me what the first word that comes to mind when I say these words." Trucker instructed, clearing his throat before beginning. "Chocolate."

"Yum." Chloe replied quickly.

"Karaoke."

"Drunk." The girl snorted.

"Marriage."

"Equality."

"Magic."

"Exists."

"Aliens."

"Intelligence."

"Animals."

"Love."

"Punk."

"Rock."

"Hip."

"Replacement."

Trucker burst out laughing at that one, slapping his knee.

Chloe cleared her throat, a little embarrassed and a lot amused.

Trucker tried to stop laughing, managing to merely chuckle. "Priestly! Come over here for a second!"

Wiping his hands, Priestly slipped around the counter and headed towards him. "Yep?"

"Meet your new junior assistant." He motioned towards her. "Chloe-."

"Just Chloe." She replied with a nervous little smile.

"Jen!" Priestly turned to the blonde by the cash register. "Just Chloe is joining us!"

"Great!" Jen smiled brightly at her. "Welcome on board."

"Thank you." Chloe cleared her throat, glanced between them all, and hoped she wasn't making a mistake by staying in one place.

She calmed that fear by assuring herself that she wouldn't stay here long enough for it to be a problem. And with that settled, she gave them all a little smile.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

The room in the back of the store was very small and didn't have any windows, but to Chloe's eyes it seemed like a palace. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in far too long, and the thought of having a little cubby hole that she could lock up and sleep safely in made her want to cry from happiness. She did cry, actually, but only after the store had closed and she was alone in her room. She'd cried a lot, hugging her pillow to her chest, but those tears weren't sad ones. They were tears of relief. The girl knew that she wouldn't be able to stay here for long if she wanted to keep safe, but for now, for a little while at least, she had some safety and stability.

It was ridiculous how one took those things for granted until they were gone.

Taking off her wig and placing it on the chair she had propped under the handle of the locked door, she'd bathed, scrubbed her body and face. She'd barely managed to dry off and slip into a shirt and underwear before she collapsed on the bed. She only stayed awake long enough to reach into her bag and pull out her tazer, which had saved her life more than once, and slipped it under her pillow before she fell fast asleep.

The blonde woke up to the sound of someone singing a punkified version of Britney's "Toxic", the blonde having a moment of fear before recognizing Priestly's voice and remembering where she was. She'd rushed to bathe, had applied her thick kohl and dark makeup before pinning up her blonde locks and securing her black wig into place. She'd pulled on her short pleated catholic school girl skirt, a black shirt with a cutesy skull, and combat boots before finally pulling the chair from the door, unlocking the door, and venturing out past the storage room and into the sandwich shop itself.

Priestly looked up as she entered, smiling brightly. "Hey!"

"Your mohawk." Chloe's eyes widened. "It's _purple_." She blinked. "Wasn't it pink?"

"Yeah. Yesterday." Priestly shrugged, as if it should be obvious that the color would be different today. "Morning to you too by the way."

"Good morning." She looked around and realized that they were the only ones in the shop. "Where's everyone else?"

"Jen's got classes in the mornings so it'll be just you and me till around eleven." He motioned to the cash register. "Know how to use this baby or do you want a tutorial?"

"A tutorial would be appreciated," she replied humbly. "Thank you very much."

He grinned brightly. "You're so _polite_."

She eyed him curiously at that.

"Loosen up a bit." Priestly rolled his shoulders as if to show her exactly how to start loosening up. "You and I are going to be spending most of our time together so I don't want you all stiff as cardboard and polite with me. I'm Priestly. You're Just Chloe." He grinned cheekily at that, apparently having decided to call her that from now on. "So be Just Chloe. And I'll be Priestly. And if I ever hear a "yes sir" out of you I'll puke."

Chloe felt her lips twitch. "I wouldn't have ever said "yes sir" to you."

"It was on the tip of your tongue," Priestly countered, pointing a scarlet fingernail at her. "I could see it in your eyes."

"You could _not_." Chloe laughed.

"Ahuh!" Priestly crowed, victorious. "She _does_ laugh!"

Chloe stopped immediately, embarrassed.

"Nope. Nope. You keep on laughing." He ordered as he motioned to his black shirt, which read: "**Laugh, The World Will Want What You're Smoking**". "Does the customers good. And us too." He eyed her curiously. "So how old are you anyway? I'm figuring nineteen."

The seventeen year old fought her instinctive response to that: raised eyebrows.

Maybe it was the weight she'd lost. Maybe since she'd gotten rid of her baby fat she looked more mature. Either way, she could go with that.

"Good guess."

"It's a talent," he assured her as he around the counter to reveal he had tight leather pants and combat boots on today instead of a kilt.

Chloe found her gaze admiring his ass for a second before she cleared her throat and played innocent when he looked back at her. "So, Trucker never really explained what I'd be doing."

"You'll help man the cash register, take orders, and only when I'm sure you're up to par, you'll sometimes help me with the sandwiches if I'm swamped with orders," Priestly replied. "Now come on, let me show you how to use this thing before we start getting in customers."

* * *

That girl was definitely running from something. Or someone.

Trucker had finished restocking the storage room with the new supplies and emerged from the back to watch the new recruit and see how she was doing. It was a good first day because there weren't too many people around. She was a little flustered, ever reliant on Jen and Priestly's supervision, but she had a pretty smile and the customers seemed to like her.

Every time someone came through the door the girl's eyes went to it immediately, fear in her greens, and she eyed every costumer with veiled suspicion. She never gave her back to anyone, always had her body aimed towards the door, and whenever there was a loud, unexpected noise she jumped.

Yes. She was _definitely_ scared and running.

It brought out the fatherly instincts in him.

Jen laughed at something Chloe muttered to her, the older girl had her face covered with her hands as her shoulders shook in amusement.

The girl with the long, straight black hair shook her head and grinned as she continued to mutter.

Jen laughed harder as she bent over and her whole body shook with her mirth.

Priestly, ever the curious cat, headed towards them and slung his arms over their shoulders, asking what he was being left out of.

Jen just continued laughing, used to Priestly's touchy-feelyness.

Chloe jumped a bit at the touch before she cleared her throat and forced that little smile again.

Trucker noticed that she always did that after she'd been frightened and was trying to play it off as nothing.

Priestly didn't notice, the young man pouted and warned the girls that he wasn't above sinister and underhanded methods should he feel excluded.

Jen pulled her hands from her face long enough to say (body shaking with laughter) whatever Chloe had said that had her in such stitches.

Priestly's darkly lined eyes widened and his lips parted as he just stared at Chloe in shock. He then burst out in loud laughter as his body shook and he hung his head low.

Jen laughed and shook her head, her face red from so much laughter.

Chloe's smile was more genuine now, even if it was mixed with embarrassment.

The door opened.

Chloe's smile vanished and she looked up immediately, unable to hide her momentary fear before it was pushed away at the sight of Lucille and Benton.

Trucker frowned and wondered, not for the first time, exactly what sort of trouble the girl was in.

* * *

Beach City Grill was busy and the patrons happy.

By the end of the day when the last customer finally left, she was drained as she closed up and helped Priestly tidy up.

Wearing an apron over his black leather pants, Priestly whistled some song as he wiped down the tables.

Chloe was surprised at how lulling she found the sound, yawning as she worked on cleaning the counter.

"So how do you think your first day went?" Priestly wanted to know, looking up, his lip piercing catching the light and glistening.

"I don't know, you're my supervisor, you tell me," she replied, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Fair enough," he decided. "You're obviously nervous, but after a couple of days you'll be great."

"Great." Her gaze slid to him and her lips twitched. "That's having a lot of faith in me."

He grinned at her.

Chloe eyed him. "Why didn't you go to Zo and Trucker's wedding?"

"Huh?" He made a face. "I was there."

"Then why aren't you in the mural?" She asked curiously, turning to look at it.

"I _am_." He went towards it and pointed towards a vague figure of a normally dressed guy with no mohawk who stood next to a statuesque brunette. "That's me."

She raised an eyebrow, looking from that to him and back. "I don't see the similarity."

He flushed and ran his hand over his face. "I was going through a phase at the time."

The girl tilted her head to the side, curious but not about to butt in and ask questions.

She didn't want him asking questions back.

"You know the girl who used to work here? Tish? Well, you wouldn't _know_ her but you've heard about her, right?" When she nodded, Priestly cleared his throat. "Well, I used to have this thing for her, and so I made myself into someone she'd want to be with. All Banana Republic. I took out my hair color, my piercings, covered up my tattoos-." He shook his head. "I became someone else for her." He sighed. "Not surprising it didn't work out, huh?"

Chloe licked her lips, contemplating what to say.

"I guess I seem less cool now, huh?"

The girl couldn't stop her giggle as her gaze trained on him. "I wouldn't say that." She shrugged. "Maybe kinda _sappy_. But not less cool."

He gave her a little smile.

She smiled back.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" Priestly asked, clearing his throat and running a hand over his mohawk.

"I'm not a 'plan' kinda girl." Not anymore at least.

"You wanna go and get a drink or two? Promise I won't try get into your pants." Priestly raised his hands in the air in innocence. "And I'll buy."

Chloe frowned slightly as she stared at him and then looked back at her room.

"Seriously no strings attached." Priestly assured her sheepishly. "I realize I sound like I'm trying to get you liqured up, but you're just nineteen so we could just get some fruit juice or coffee or slurpies or something and just talk somewhere out in the open and-."

The girl returned her gaze on him, amused by the fact that he had verbal diarrhea as well. "Okay."

"Okay?" He grinned. "Great!" He nodded, hands in his pockets. "To which part?"

Chloe burst out laughing, feeling like she'd laughed more today than she had in months. "I like coffee."

"I like it too." Priestly nodded, grinning brightly. "You want to go 'freshen up' or whatever you girls do or you want to go now?" He shook his head. "Not 'now' now because we're still cleaning up, but 'now' as in after that."

Chloe's lips were curled in a smile as she stared at him. "After we finish give me two seconds and I'll be ready."

"Perfect." He nodded, clearing his throat. "Great."

They continued working in near silence and when they were done Chloe slipped into her room, foregoing everything else and heading straight to her bed. She reached under the pillow and pulled out her tazer, slipping it into the inside pocket of her jacket before pulling on the jacket itself. She now went to the bathroom, running her fingers through her straight black hair and applying some more lipstick on before staring at her reflection. She looked nothing like the peppy blonde from Smallville Kansas, and that made her feel more confident as she turned and left to find Priestly sitting was he waited for her.

"That was… quick." He blinked in surprise, quickly standing up.

"I said I'd only be two seconds." She made a face.

"Yeah, but in my experience when a girl says that she takes half an hour," he replied.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl," she informed him, hands in her pockets.

"Cool." He motioned towards the door. "Let's go?"

Chloe followed, waiting for Priestly to lock up before walking by his side down the sidewalk, listening to him tell her the story of Piper's arrival to look for the daughter she'd had to give up for adoption when she'd been around fifteen. The girl was fascinated by the story, by the conclusion, and by the time they'd reached the coffee shop and she was sipping a flavor that wasn't her favorite (even in that she tried to be different from Chloe Sullivan), the girl had to admit that she really wanted to meet this Piper girl and was happy that she'd gotten something of a happy ending.

"So, what's your story?" Priestly finally asked the question she'd been waiting for, the one she'd been dreading.

For some reason, she found it distasteful to lie to these people, but for everyone's safety, herself included, it was a must.

"Nothing much to tell really." She took another sip to stall for a moment. "I grew up moving a lot because of my father, we never really fit in anywhere, and then circumstances happened and I ended up leaving." She hoped that since her father and her had been kept hidden in different locations he'd been left alone, safe. Since she was the sole witness, she hoped that Lionel had his men focusing solely on killing her and forgot all about her father. "I've moved around a bit. Seen a lot of the country."

"Just you?" Priestly frowned. "Isn't that dangerous?"

She smiled wryly. "I've learnt to take care of myself."

He didn't comment, yet as he sipped his coffee she could tell that he wasn't pleased.

"Black, no sugar or cream." A voice at the counter ordered.

That voice sounded too much like Lionel Luthor.

Chloe dropped her thankfully empty cup. Her wide eyed gaze and pale face turned towards the voice only to find that it was someone else completely who was out with his grandchildren. The blonde let out a deep breath and closed her eyes as she tried to calm her nerves, she scolded herself for believing for a second that it was Lionel Luthor. The man was not only in prison waiting for his trial, but even if he'd been set free he wouldn't have come personally to kill her. He'd let one of his endless supply of assassins take care of her.

"So what's his name?" Priestly asked oddly.

Chloe's darkly lined eyes opened as she stared at him in confusion. "Who?"

"The guy you're running from." Priestly eyed her. "When you heard that voice you thought he was your ex, and when you realized he wasn't you were relieved." His own lined eyes narrowed. "So what's his name?"

For a moment she'd been terrified that Priestly had figured her out, that she'd have to run again, but then she realized that while he'd figured out a version of the truth, she was still pretty safe. This was something she could use. It would give them a reason for the twitches and nervousness she _knew_ they could pick up on.

Priestly righted her fallen cup.

Chloe cleared her throat, stalling, before parting her lips. "Alex." She felt bad for putting the blame on Lex, but she really didn't want to name Lionel in any form. Also? Alex was a very common name. "He's a really good guy though, I'm just, uh, overreacting."

"Like I haven't heard _that_ one before," Priestly mumbled, lips a scowl. "Let me guess. 'He's a _really_ great guy, I just keep on annoying him and making him lose his patience. It's all really _my_ fault'."

Chloe opened her mouth to immediately deny that even if it would have helped her story.

"My mom would always say the same about my dad." Priestly stopped her, serious. "I know the signs of a woman who's scared of a man and yet won't admit it."

Guilt filled the girl immediately at her deception. "Priestly, it really isn't like that with me. Alex never hurt me. I-I'm just-."

"So the scars on your body _aren't_ because of him?"

Chloe's eyes widened in horror as she gazed down at her covered body. "How-?"

"Today you pushed up your sleeves to help wash up. I saw those," Priestly replied softly. "Also, as you were bending down doing things, the back of your shirt rode up, and at another time I saw the scars the front of your shirt hid." He cleared his throat. "They're all in different stages of healing, they've been given to you at different times, and from the looks of them, they were inflicted by different objects."

Chloe felt like running far, far away. She was nauseas. She'd thought she'd hidden the scars of the multiple attacks she'd suffered so well! And yet, and yet-!

"I know it's none of my business," Priestly mumbled, eyes serious. "And let me be the first to admit that I am _far _from the Soldier Boy type who can kick ass… but you're safe with us. Plus. Trucker, despite his hippy attitude, used to be in the army and has kicked butt when he needed to." He gave her a reassuring smile. "We take care of our family and you're part of it, even if a really new part of it."

Chloe gulped back emotion.

Priestly cleared his throat, grinning at her. "Now that I've proven I'm _way_ sappier than you previously thought-Trucker asked me to make some copies to my keys for the shop so you don't have to be locked up in there all the time and can come and go as you need."

Chloe's eyes widened. "He has a horrible problem when it comes to just _trusting_ people. He doesn't know me well enough to let me stay there, much less give me the keys to that place!"

"You'll come to realize that Zo and Trucker have a way of sensing people out," Priestly assured her before looking at his watch. "Come on, I'll walk you back. No one will mess with you with a hooligan like me accompanying you."

Chloe just stared at the guy with the mohawk, facial piercings, manliner… and had to admit that while at first glance he looked like the punk you avoided at all costs… this guy had one of the sweetest personalities she'd ever met.

Everyone at City Beach Grill seemed to have a heart of gold.

As she stood, Chloe felt tempted, for the first time ever, into settling down… for a little while at least.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

"Thank you for bringing my sandwich over for me." Zo smiled, sitting behind her counter as she ate. "I usually close shop for an hour to enjoy food, but today has been so busy that I decided to work through my lunch hour."

"No prob." Chloe took the opportunity to glance around the things in the wiccan store considering that things were hella slow in the sandwich shop today. Her fingers trailed down the shelves, softly caressing the different idols and tarot packs and crystals, before finally making her way back to where the crystal ball awaited her. As she bent down to stare at her own reflection in the crystal ball, she didn't understand why she was so fascinated by it. "Do these things really work?"

"Crystal balls in particular or divination tools in general?"

"Both, I guess." The girl shrugged.

"What do you see when you look into the crystal ball?" Zo swallowed a bite of her sub.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Myself."

"Look closer."

Sending Zo a look over her shoulder, Chloe pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she tried to do just that, feeling silly. She continued staring at her reflection, and yet there was nothing else other than herself making a face.

Sighing, Chloe stood and turned her back on the crystal ball. "I obviously haven't got an inkling of psychic powers."

"It's a natural ability we all have," Zo informed her. "But it takes practice."

Chloe nodded slowly, not sure what to say to that.

"So how has your first week at City Beach Grill been?" Zo asked curiously.

"Great!" Chloe grinned brightly, hands in her pockets. "I remember the regulars' names and Priestly says I'm _almost_ ready to start helping him with the more basic sandwiches whenever things get too hectic for him to do them alone. Also? We're going to go out to the movies with Jen and Fuzzy tonight." She was still amused at everyone calling Jen's cute boyfriend that, although she knew it was a reference to his screenname Fuzzy22. "Priestly's paying for me, and while I feel like a mooch he swears it's selfishly done on his part because there's no way he could manage being around those two and their "lovey-dovey-ness" on his lonesome."

Zo's smile grew soft. "I am glad that both you and Priestly have grown so close in so short of a time. He has been in desperate need of someone good in his life who is able to look past his unconventional appearance and see the goodness in his heart."

"He _is_ a sweetheart, isn't he?" Chloe pulled a black strand behind her ear, which she was thinking of adding some more piercings to to add to the realism of the persona she was trying to portray. "Plus, I don't get the stereotype against people with dyed hair and facial piercings. Personally, I'm fond of his labret."

"Me too," Zo agreed full-heartedly. "I must admit that while I was supportive of his decision to change, I was relieved when he returned to being who he truly was inside. The 'frat boy' look did not reflect the Priestly within whom we all adore."

Chloe couldn't imagine Priestly as a smooth frat boy.

It seemed sacrilegious.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Zo smiled. "Trucker and I are having our monthly family dinner and you're expected to be there."

Chloe's eyes widened, shocked. "But I'm not-."

"Our family consist of Jen, Fuzzy, Priestly, Piper and her family, as well as Tish, although Tish hasn't been able to make it much since she became a regular on her show." Zo seemed sad at that, before smiling once more. "Priestly said he'll bring you, so you don't have to worry about finding our house."

Still shocked that these people had adopted her so quickly and fully, Chloe was only able to nod and give the woman a smile as she swallowed back the lump in her throat.

The bell over the door jingled and Priestly stuck his head in, today his mohawk was styled in such a way that it appeared he had horns. "Oy! Just Chloe! I sent you over to deliver the sub! Not to leave me alone in the mad house!"

"Mad house." Chloe turned around to face him, eyebrow raised. "Lucille's the only one there. I've been keeping an eye on the door."

He raised a pierced eyebrow. "Obviously you're forgetting Benton and his ravenous appetite."

Smirking, Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Zo. "How did he survive before I arrived?"

"A very good question," Zo agreed.

"This is sexism." Priestly pointed between them. "I'm being victimized and ganged up on just because I have different equipment."

"You're such a cry-baby!" Chloe groaned, rolling her eyes as she stalked towards the door and slipped passed him, grabbing Priestly's skull-covered necktie and using it to drag him behind her across the road and back into Beach City Grill.

* * *

Jen passed the customer his change and looked up in time to see Priestly sticking his tongue out at Chloe. The short-haired blonde shook her head, smiling, enjoying seeing Priestly so playful again. Ever since the break up with Tish, Priestly had been subdued. No. That wasn't true. Ever since halfway into the relationship with Tish Priestly had lost most of his shine. It was the "Banana Republic" way in which he dressed. He'd taken out of his piercings, the color in his hair, had covered up most of his tats. He'd become someone else, Tish's "perfect" man. He'd forsaken himself, and it'd begun to show. He wasn't the laughing, joking weirdo they all adored and were grateful to have in their lives. Honestly, Jen had been relieved when Priestly and Tish had broken up because while those two obviously cared about the other, they weren't good for each other and they didn't mesh well at all. Not romantically. It was a relief that they were able to somehow stay friends with each other after the break-up.

The day after the breakup Priestly had appeared at work looking like himself, but it'd taken a long time for him to _truly_ start returning to his old self.

And now, as she watched Priestly and Chloe arguing playfully with each other over something or the other, Jen's smile grew tender.

She knew that Chloe had baggage, and considering that Priestly had quietly asked them all to be on the lookout for some "Alex" guy Jen could read between the lines… Well... Despite all of Chloe's problems she was a sweet girl who was just what they'd needed since Piper's and Tish's departure. Chloe was sweet, smart, funny, and she made Priestly light up in a way he hadn't for a _very_ long time.

Jen loved her for that alone.

She doubted either Chloe or Priestly realized they were attracted to each other though.

It was why Jen had roped Fuzzy into her matchmaking plans, which were being kicked off by tonight's movie. Hopefully, spending time in a date-like atmosphere would jumpstart something between these two.

Proud of herself, Jen began to hum happily.

* * *

Chloe stared at herself, wearing the last combination of her little amount of clothes. She had the pleated catholic school girl skirt, with ripped stalkings, and a red shirt. The look was finished with fingerless black gloves with slash marks all over them. She'd put up her hair and brushed out her wig before securing it to her head, playing with the fringe front. She already was wearing her normal mask of black kohl around her eyes, dark lipstick, and as she finished fixing her hair the girl smiled at her reflection. Slowly she was beginning to get used to this other persona, "Just Chloe" as Pirestly had named her. It kinda fit. She kinda liked it.

It wasn't _her_, but if she had to be someone else, "Just Chloe" wasn't a hardship to be.

Especially not when she had the people of City Beach Grill around.

She smiled at herself, grabbing her jacket (tazer already in the inner pocket) and pulled it on, yanking her hair free and around her as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, opening it.

Priestly sat on one of the chairs, tapping his purple fingernails against the table. He wore torn jeans pants, a shirt that read "**YOU'RE**** THE SPERM THAT WON?**", leather cuff bracelets and his mohawk was green tonight. Nothing matched in the least bit. Still, somehow, he made it work.

He looked up and blinked, standing immediately. "You look very pretty."

"As opposed to how I usually look?" Chloe barked out a little laugh, not insulted as she rolled her eyes and moved passed him towards the door. "Come on. I _know_ the cinema is in walking distance, but I don't wanna be late. I want all the food and drinks _and_ to find a seat before the first commercial starts."

"Do you now?" He snorted and followed her as she slipped out of the shop.

Even though she now had a set of keys of her own, whenever she went out with Priestly at night (which was more often the case than not) he was usually the one who opened and locked up the shop. Tonight was no different.

"So, now that Fuzzy's moved here to be closer to Jen, what are the chances of them moving in together?" Chloe wanted to know, looping her arm around Priestly's as he stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets.

"Pretty good." Priestly, who'd played a vital part in Jen and Fuzzy getting together, was a close friend of both of them and thus very much in the know when it came to their relationship. "Fuzzy's thinking about asking her at their anniversary dinner."

"That's nice." Chloe smiled. "Though he better think well how he's going to do that because she could mistake it for a proposal and that could make things awkward."

"Hadn't thought about that." Priestly pursed his lips. "Will have to warn him about that. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." She gave his arm a squeeze as she grinned up into his face.

He smiled back down at her.

Priestly's phone rang and he frowned as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He stared at the caller I.D. for a moment before he turned to her, expression apologetic. "I've got to take this."

"Go ahead." Chloe slipped away from him and moved towards the shop to their right. It sold televisions and had a couple of them in the window, all on different channels.

"This will only take a moment," Priestly promised before he stepped away and answered the cellphone that had stickers of skulls and kittens on it.

Chloe waved him off, greens searching the different screens before freezing in horror when she saw her own picture staring back at her.

_ "-was the star witness in the Lionel Luthor murder case, which goes to trial in a couple of months,_" the news anchor announced. "_With Sullivan presumed dead in the fire that consumed the safe house she was being kept in pending trial, it begs the question on how the defense will be able to proceed without her_."

Chloe gulped as she placed her hand on the glass and stared at the screen as it turned to a previously recorded footage of Lex in the middle of a conference that'd been held after her funeral. In the footage he declared how he'd continue on in her name and that he'd make sure that justice was served not only in his grandparents' murder, but hers as well.

This was it.

They believed she was dead.

They really did.

The news then showed footage of her father crying over her grave.

Tears stung Chloe's eyes. She was relieved to see him alive and unhurt, but guilt ate her alive to see the suffering she'd put him through, _was_ putting him through. She hadn't stopped to think about _him_ during this whole time, only of her own safety. What sort of person was she? What a horrible daughter! So selfish! So self-centered! And the person who'd _always_ thought about her, who'd sided with her against _his own boss_… She'd hurt him without even a second thought.

A hand came down on her shoulder.

Chloe jerked and turned her head to see Priestly standing above her, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?" His gaze went to the television, but thankfully the news had changed.

"Nothing." She found her voice thick and so she cleared it, giving him a smile.

"I doubt a shortage of _bacon_ has you like this," Priestly muttered to himself as he lifted his hands to her face with a sigh. His thumbs brushed away the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed. "But I guess it's none of my business."

She could only give him a sad smile.

Sighing, Priestly groaned as he reached out and flung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him.

Chloe was shocked at the comfort, and at the fact that he didn't press for information. His intense kindness shattered her and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding onto him as if to life itself as she cried into his shirt, completely destroying it with her runny makeup. Priestly, a lover of makeup himself, knew that this would happen, but he didn't seem to care, only tightening his grip on her and resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Finally she pulled away and gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he mumbled as he stared down into her face. "You look like a half-drowned raccoon," the guy pointed out helpfully. "Your makeup's a mess."

"And here I thought you were great at making a girl feel better," Chloe grumbled.

He chuckled. "You brought your makeup with you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, _no_."

"What sort of girl _are_ you?" He reached into his jacket's pocket and surprised the hell out of her when he pulled out an eyeliner, slipping it between his lips.

"What are you-?" Chloe's eyes widened when Priestly reached out and tilted her head up towards him, his thumbs brushing against her cheeks and under her eyes, obviously ridding her skin of the runny makeup. He then pulled the eyeliner from his lips. "Stay still and keep your eyes open." The oddest guy she'd ever known then went to work reapplying her eyeliner with careful handstrokes. "You need to invest in waterproof stuff."

"I, uh," she only had what she'd managed to nick from stores.

"No talking," he scolded softly as he turned the stick around and begun to smudge the kohl. "When you get paid I'll take you with me to where I get my stuff. It's affordable but a hundred times better than whatever cheap shit you're using."

Chloe just stared up at him, finding this so weird, and yet awesome.

"There you go." He finally let go of her and stepped back to admire his work. "You got lipgloss?"

"No. Do _you_?"

"Cheeky." He snickered as he put away his eyeliner/kohl. "You'll do."

"Well, I'm glad you approve," the girl chuckled, turning to stare at her reflection in the store's window, blinking in shock. "You do this better than _I_ do!"

"Innate talent," he assured her. "Don't feel bad. Some people are born with it while others struggle with what they have."

Barking out laughter, Chloe twirled around and slapped his chest. "Mean!"

"You know what's mean? Destroying this shirt." He pouted, eyeing it before zipping up his jacket. "I bought it especially for tonight even."

Chloe sent him a sideways glance before making a face. "Sorry about that. I'll buy you another."

"Do that and I'll give you all the shitty jobs at work," he warned her as he shucked his hands back into his jeans pants and shook his elbow at her.

Lips tilting to a smile, Chloe reached out and looped her arms around his, leaning into him as they continued walking towards the cinema. "We are _so_ missing the first part of the movie."

"We'll make it there in time." Priestly rolled his eyes. "And that's only because you take a miraculously short time to get ready. We had a really early head start thanks to that."

Chloe beamed up at him. "That's _my_ innate natural talent."

"If you say so," he patronized before laughing when she pinched his hip. "Don't be jealous and petty because you haven't discovered your awesome talent yet!"

Chloe snorted her laughter, biting his arm through his jacket.

"Abuse!" Priestly mock-cried, reaching out to pinch her nose and force her to stop biting his arm.

"Cry baby. It didn't even hurt." She gave the bitten area a little rub before her gaze went ahead of her.

"I can't believe you _bit_ me!" Priestly chuckled to himself as he shook his head. "And to think you were so nice and polite when I first met you."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You didn't like me polite."

"I did too," Priestly countered with a gasp.

"You told me not to be polite." She pointed her finger at him accusingly.

"I told you to _laugh_ and _smile_." Priestly grabbed her finger and gave it a little wag. "And I was right to do so. You've got a beautiful smile."

Chloe's eyes widened, never having been told that before.

Priestly cleared his throat and turned his gaze ahead of them. "Look! See? We've got five whole minutes to spare!"

Chloe's gaze went to the cinema they approached, and nodded as she pulled a black strand of hair behind her ear and scolded herself for having reacted so ridiculously to a friendly comment.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

After the movie ended the foursome decided for something Italian, and after ignoring the weird looks some of the people in the family-oriented place kept giving her and Priestly, they headed to a bar for some drinks (Chloe was relieved Priestly just let her be and didn't scold her because she was 'nineteen'). In this place she and Priestly didn't stick out like sore thumbs as they had in the restaurant, and when Chloe got carded she'd been able to show the fake ID she'd made for herself after starting to work at City Beach Grill. She'd become a pro at making fake IDs for herself while she'd been reporting and needed to get into places teenagers couldn't get into. Her fake ID looked realer than the real ones (or so she liked to believe) and considering that the bartender (who was definitely in his thirties) not only gave her a drink but his _number_, well, it passed the test.

So "Chloe Just" (she'd seen Priestly smirk when he'd seen that name on her ID) was ready to relax a little (as much as she could, at least) and enjoy herself.

"I have never had a guy do that to me." Jen shook her head in disbelief as she stared at the number on the napkin while Fuzzy and Priestly got them their next rounds.

"Me neither." Chloe leaned against the blonde, shocked.

"Are you going to call him?" Jen asked and handed the napkin back.

Chloe's gaze went to the bartender, thoughtful. "Nah."

"Why not?" Jen's lips twitched almost naughtily. "You don't _like_ someone _else_ do you?"

"_No_." Her crush on Clark had ended painfully, but ended nonetheless. "Definitely not."

Jen's smile slipped slightly. "You sure about that?"

"_Very_." Chloe refused to think about Clark right now.

Priestly and Fuzz returned from the second bar counter in the establishment, this one was on the opposite side of the room from the counter manned by the guy who'd given Chloe his number. The punk slipped into the loveseat next to Chloe and handed her a vodka and cranberry. "What have I told you guys about gossiping?"

"Wait until you're around to hear every juicy detail," Jen dutifully answered and pressed a kiss to Fuzzy's cheek as he sat down next to her and passed her a beer.

"Exactly." Priestly tried to get comfortable in the tight seat and ended up resting his arm around the back of the seat, touching Chloe's shoulders. "So spill. Who are we discussing?"

"The bartender." Jen motioned with her chin towards the counter manned by the guy in question. "He gave Chloe his number."

Fuzzy raised an eyebrow, took a sip of his beer, and eyed Priestly.

"Which one?" Priestly's gaze went to the bartenders on that side of the room. "Pretty boy?"

"The one with red hair." Chloe shrugged.

"Pretty boy." Priestly made up his face, his nose ring catching the light and sparkling slightly. "I wouldn't call him if I were you."

"And why not?" Jen smiled brightly at Priestly, as if expecting something grand.

The punk shrugged before he took a long sip of his beer. "He's one of Tish's flings."

"_What?"_ Jen gasped and turned to look at said bartender in shock. "Which one?"

"Mr Four Minutes."

Jen's eyes widened as she stared at the bartender in shock. "Oh my-I think you're right! I can't believe I didn't recognize him!"

"Do _all_ of Tish's exes have nicknames like that?" Fuzzy wanted to know. "Because I haven't heard of one being mentioned by his christian name yet."

"What are some examples?" Chloe sipped her drink.

"Mr Bush. Fish Boy. Cowboy Boots," Jen named as she counted off on her fingers. "Bedrock. Secretly Gay..."

"Oh _wow_." Chloe chuckled and shook her head, before she slid her gaze over to her seatmate. "What was _your_ nickname?"

"I didn't have any." Priestly bristled and looked away.

Chloe, disbelieving, turned her gaze on Jen.

The blonde's lips twisted in an evil smile before she mouthed: _Sir Lancelot_.

For a moment Chloe didn't get that one, and then she did, and her eyes widened as she turned her gaze on Priestly, who was gazing over at the bar area with a frown on his face. She turned back to Jen and mouthed back: _Really_?

Jen nodded.

Chloe eyed the punk thoughtfully before her gaze slid to the corner, where a green haired woman eyed them. "Hey Priestly?"

"Hmmm?" He didn't seem to really be paying attention to her, instead was busy eyeing the bar.

"The girl over there with the bright green hair and the nose ring has been eyeing you for the last twenty minutes." Chloe leaned into him and whispered loudly over the sound of the music. "You should go over and talk to her."

"Yeah. Sure." He still wasn't listening to her. He finished his beer with one _long_ gulp before he pushed to his feet. "I need another drink. Who needs more drinks?" His gaze lowered to her glass. "You need another drink. I'm going to get us some more." And with that he headed towards the bar counter where Mr Four Minutes was.

Chloe blinked as she watched him go. "But I'm not even halfway through my drink."

Jen's mischievous grin was back.

Fuzzy sighed as he stood. "I should go and back him up."

"Back him up?" Chloe swung her narrowed gaze on him. "How many drinks do you think he's going to bring?"

"More than he can handle." Fuzzy mumbled, finished his own beer in a long gulp, and hurried to where Priestly was talking to Mr Four Minutes.

Jen watched the men with her mischievous smile before she turned her twinkling eyes on Chloe. "So Priestly is bringing you to Trucker and Zo's right? For the dinner?"

Chloe nodded. "I still can't believe I was invited."

"Well, you're part of the family now," Jen declared brightly. "You're the baby of the family, actually." She tilted her head to the side. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Don't know." The girl shrugged, being a hundred per cent truthful for once. "My mom took off when I was young and I haven't seen her since, so for all I know there could be a little brother or sister out there."

"That must suck, not knowing," Jen sighed.

"I really don't think about it," Chloe admitted. "Sure, at first I used to cry all the time and pray that she'd return, but after a while I got used to not having her around and I don't know if I'd be able to handle having her back if she decided to make an appearance all of a sudden. Too much time has passed and I've stopped needing a mother."

"I don't think we ever stop needing a mother, but I believe we stop needing a _certain_ person as our mother." Jen pulled a strand of blonde hair behind her hair. "My mother died when I was really young, it's one of the reasons why I've never really been able to get into anything girly. I'd thought I didn't want or need a mother, until I met Zo, and now she's my mother for every intent and purpose."

Chloe smiled softly. "She's really something, huh?"

"Yeah," Jen nodded, smiling tenderly. "She's great."

Suddenly something crashing caught their attention, and the girls turned in time to see Fuzzy pulling Priestly away from the counter and the other bartender pulling away Mr Four Minutes.

The hell?

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe stood and hurried passed the crowd to hear Mr Four Minutes call Priestly a "fucking freak" and "loser" and tons of other stuff that had her wanting to beat the shit out of him. She settled for giving the bartender a scathing glare while Priestly shrugged out of Fuzzy's hold. The girl reached Priestly's side and her hand found his, her fingers threading through his.

He stopped and looked down at their entwined fingers.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, staring up into his face in worry. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Priestly ran his free hand over his mohawk, clearing his throat. "I've just never liked that Pretty Boy."

Chloe rubbed his arm as Fuzzy passed them to return to where Jen was keeping their seats yet watching with worry. "I can't believe he started a fight with a client. That's so stupid."

"I might have had some fault in it," Priestly mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders. "I told him to concentrate on serving drinks and not trying to hit on drunk girls."

"I'm not drunk," Chloe protested.

"He wanted me to bring you another drink for him," Priestly retorted. "He was _trying_ to get you drunk."

Chloe sent the guy behind them a narrowed glare before she rubbed Priestly's arm. "So, you're a regular knight in shining armor, huh?"

"Aw _man_!" Priestly whined. "Jen told you my nickname!"

Chloe laughed. "It's very phallic."

"Damn it," Priestly grumbled and pouted like a spoilt child. "It's just so _embarrassing_."

Winking, Chloe looped her arm around his as they finally reached Fuzzy and Jen.

"I'm so _sorry_ Priestly." Jen frowned as Priestly threw himself down on the loveseat. "I can't believe he called you all those names!"

"It's fine," the punk shrugged. "I'm used to it. This isn't the first time someone has insulted me because of how I look and dress, especially a Pretty Boy. They know they can get girls I never would be able to, and it makes them feel superior." He gave them a valiant little smile. "If their looks is all they've got going for them, I'm sorry for them really."

Shaking her head, Chloe fought the urge to storm back to the counter and punch the bartender. Instead she sat down on Priestly lap and twisted on it to be able to wrap her arms around the punk's neck.

"Uh, _Chloe_?" His eyes were wide in shock as he went stiff in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Giving him a little show." She pressed a kiss to Priestly's cheek as her gaze slipped to where the bartender was. The girl made sure he was watching, before she brought her lips to Priestly's ear. "Stop being so stiff. You look like I'm about to rape you or something."

He cleared his throat before resting his hand on her thigh, rubbing said thigh while clearing his throat repeatedly.

Fighting the self-consciousness she felt at this, Chloe faked a seductress smile as she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose. She stared down into his face and when his gaze connected with hers a shock of something soared down her body like electricity. It scared her. She fought the desire to show it and instead merely turned on his lap so that she was more comfortable. She reached for her drink as she faced Jen and Fuzzy. "So, what do you guys usually wear at these family dinners?"

"It's nothing you get dressed up for," Fuzzy assured her, apparently amused yet unfazed by what she'd just done. "And considering Piper's spending time with Noah's family, and Tish is tied up with filming, it'll be a really small dinner so there'll be less need to dress up."

"I was hoping to meet Piper," Chloe admitted. "I've heard so much about her from everyone that it would be wonderful to meet the woman behind the story."

"She's incredible," Jen smiled. "She and Tish are like sisters to me, I miss them alot." She reached out and grabbed Chloe's hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Thankfully I have a little sister to keep me company now."

Chloe squeezed Jen's hand back, touched beyond measure.

"You'll get to meet Piper at her baby shower. It's at the Grill." Priestly leaned harder against the loveseat, getting more comfortable as he relaxed. "I, for one, am psyched. I've never been to a baby shower before."

"That's because it's usually a females-only thing," Jen informed him.

"And then you all say _we_ are sexist!" Priestly gasped in mock insult. "We don't have _any_ sort of event in which women aren't welcome!"

"Boys Nights Out." Jen pointed on her fingers. "Bachelor Parties."

"Obviously you've never been to either because girls are a _must _when it comes to those two things," Priestly snickered.

"Talking about girls..." Chloe finished her drink. "That girl is _still_ watching you."

"What girl?" Priestly made a face at her.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe secured Priestly's chin between her fingers and moved his head in the right direction. "Bright green hair."

"Oh." Priestly rubbed her thigh. "She's pretty."

"She pulls off the whole ox piercing." Chloe agreed.

Priestly snorted. "You did _not_ just call it an ox piercing!"

"I don't know the right name!" She complained.

"Have I taught you _nothing_?" Priestly bemoaned.

Chloe twisted on his lap once more and traced her fingertip against the metal stud underneath the swell of his bottom lip. "This is called a labret piercing."

Priestly gulped, his adam's apple bobbing. "That's a start, at least."

"So your pain tolerance level must be pretty high to have endured all these piercings," Chloe commented as she eyed his multiple facial piercings and the ones on his ears as well.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

"Which of these were the most painful?"

Priestly's expression went sheepish. "It's not one you can actually see."

Fuzzy burst out laughing. "_Tell_ me it's not what I'm thinking it is!"

Priestly scratched the side of his face in slight embarrassment. "Not sure which you're thinking of, so I can't promise anything."

"Oh _wow_." Jen giggled, leaning hard on Fuzzy.

Eyes narrowing, curiosity killing her, Chloe turned fully and straddled Priestly without thought, her knees pressing down on the loveat on each side of his hips. She could feel him stiffen beneath her, his lined eyes widening in shock, but she didn't give him any chance to ask her what the hell she was doing before she unzipped his jacket and shoved her hands inside, finding his nipples and giving them a little squeeze and twist. Nope. No piercings there.

Priestly gave a little whimper, the sound guttural and surprised.

Chloe's eyes widened as she felt him harden immediately against her.

He was blushing like a virgin. "The _hell_ did you do that for?"

Chloe gulped, wondering exactly _where else_ he could have pierced if not his nipples...and then it came to her and she felt hot all over in seconds. "That must have hurt like _hell_!"

He was still blushing madly. "You have got to be the weirdest girl-."

She slipped off of his lap and onto the seat next to him, knowing she was blushing just as hard, hands on her lap like a good little girl reproached. "Sorry. Kinda got a little carried away." She sent him an embarrassed smile. "I've always had a problem with my curiosity."

Jen and Fuzzy looked comically amused between the two of them.

Priestly shifted in his seat, clearing his throat, face burning. "I need a drink."

"I'll get it." Chloe was all too eager to leave the table, jumping to her feet and hurrying to the bar counter before anyone could react. It only occurred to her while she was waiting for the bartender to attend to the people who'd been there before her that she didn't know what to get everyone, and that she was basically drinking on Priestly's tab so she shouldn't really be just ordering things on the fly...and her drink was still half unfinished on the table.

Oh. Scratch that. Apparently Priestly had downed it the second she'd walked away.

Tapping her fingertips against the counter, Chloe's gaze scanned the crowded bar while she waited, before freezing in horror as one of the faces proved familiar. It took her a couple of sickening moments of terror to realize that it wasn't him, but the similarity was too much. She felt nauseas and dizzy and vulnerable all of a sudden, the blonde pushing away from the bar and stumbling through the crowd towards the door. She hurried through the front door and around the building passed a couple of people smoking before beginning to walk briskly as far away from the place as possible.

It hadn't been him.

It _hadn't_.

Plus, he might have been metahuman but his power wasn't resurrection and she'd watched his body burn in the building after escaping.

He was dead.

He was _dead_.

Alcohol and nerves proved a fatal combination. The blonde hurried to the entrance of a nearby alley and barely managed to bend over before everything she'd had that day came spewing out bitterly. Her body shook with the heaves as she emptied the contents of her stomach out there in public, but thankfully no one was around, and the blonde was allowed this humiliation to be kept private.

Finally it was over, the blonde swiping the back of her palm across her mouth as she stood and left the darkened alleyway and its stench, breathing in the air around her, trying to calm herself. She leaned against a light post, closing her eyes as she breathed, face tilted up towards the light as she tried calming herself. Tears of frustration and mortification prickled her eyes but Chloe fought them.

A hand came down on her shoulder. She screamed, twirled around, and slapped the hand away in terror. "No! I'm sorry! Please don't-!" And then her gaze found Priestly and she let out a ragged breath, heart still racing as she brought her hands to her face. "Sorry, I-."

"Was he in there?" Priestly was calm, although his eyes narrowed.

"No." Chloe shook her head and wiped at the tears that'd escaped unbidden, knowing that once again her makeup was messed up. "I must look terrible again," she laughed softly, wishing desperately for a mirror. "Sorry about walking out like that... I... uh... needed some fresh air."

"Looked more like you were running terrified from someone." Priestly frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "You sure he wasn't in there?"

"No." She shook her head. "There was someone who looked like someone else... but it wasn't him." She gave him a brave smile. "I just needed some fresh air."

"You seriously need a phone," Priestly muttered as he pulled out his own, apparently texting someone.

"No way." Chloe said a little too quickly for it not to be suspicious, but there was no way she could explain that people could hack into your phone service and find you wherever you were without proving that she was in deeper shit than everyone already guessed.

Priestly sent his text. "Told Fuzzy you're not feeling too well so I'm walking you back."

"You don't have to leave on my account." Chloe frowned. "I was going to walk back by myself anyway and-."

"Then you definitely need me to walk you because this is the wrong way." Priestly muttered.

"Really?" Chloe looked around her, surprised. "Which is-?" Her eyes widened when Priestly pointed down the right direction. "Oh."

"Yeah." Priestly nodded as he put his phone away, motioning with his chin towards the right direction. "Let's never go to this bar again. The service is shitty and the people are shady."

Chloe's lips twitched in amusement as she looped her arms around the one he offered, falling easily into step with him. "Know any other place?"

"You'll be surprised to know that despite my appearances, I'm not much of a partier." Priestly shrugged as he shucked his hands in his jeans pants' pockets. "I honestly prefer to drink my alcohol behind closed doors. That way, if I make a fool of myself, it probably wont end up on Youtube."

Chloe burst out laughing, shocked that she could go from terrified to laughing in a matter of seconds just because Priestly was there. "You _do_ have a point here."

"It's true. You can't trust to get drunk anymore. It's the Age of Technology," Priestly declared sagely. "Everyone has a camera phone and thinks that it makes them documentarians of humanity's Epic Fails."

"Why do I have a feeling that you speak from experience?"

"There _might_ be some videos on the tube I pray no one I know ever sees," Priestly mumbled.

Chloe smirked. "Anything piercing-related?"

He laughed. "Not on the internet. No. But I like to keep a record of every piercing and tattoo I got."

"_Every _one?" Chloe asked curiously.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Who's seen these vids?" Chloe sent him a sideways glance.

"No one." He shrugged. "It's not like seeing someone getting poked and prodded interests people."

The blonde cleared her throat as she pulled a strand of black hair behind her ear. "Can I see them sometime?"

He choked on saliva, tripping on nothing as his gaze swung towards her. "You-_what_?"

Chloe lowered her gaze. "That was weird, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, raising an eyebrow. "It was."

"Sorry." The girl sighed.

"No, just, uh, one moment I think you're timid and the next you blow my mind." Priestly shook his head, chuckling softly as he ran his free hand over his mohawk. "I'm still trying to acclimatize myself to you."

"Acclimatize?" Chloe sent him a sideways glance, less embarrassed and more intrigued.

"You're like the weather." Was Priestly's only answer.

"Who's weird _now_?" Chloe bumped shoulders with him and a smile returned to her lips as they continued to walk in comfortable silence.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

"Here you go Lucille, Benton," Chloe grinned as she brought the elder lady and her chihuahua their orders.

"Oh, thank you honey." Lucille beamed as Benton wagged his tail happily. "And might I say you're looking quite _shiny _lately."

"I am?" Chloe asked in surprise, eyes wide.

"Yes." Lucille nodded sagely. "Maybe it's the fact that you've gotten more sun and aren't so pale anymore, but you look like a new person." The old woman's gaze slid behind her before returning to the girl, her lips curled in a smile. "Or maybe it's all the good company you've been keeping."

"Could be." Chloe grinned as she thought about those from City Beach Grill and how much they'd done for her during the little amount of time she'd known them. "I've lucked out."

"You definitely _are_ a lucky girl." Lucille leaned in closer as she whispered. "He's _so cute_."

Chloe gave a little confused smile before turning to follow Lucille's gaze, which rested on Priestly, who was working on a sandwich. "I'm not _that_ lucky."

"You sure?" Lucille asked curiously.

Priestly looked up and his gaze met Chloe's, the punk smiling and giving a little wave of his fingers.

Returning the wave slowly, Chloe ducked her gaze and turned to pout when Benton snorted. "Well that's _your_ personal opinion."

Benton wagged his tail and gave two yips.

Shaking her head, Chloe laughed as she went towards the counter and continued working, greeting the customers by name and surprised that she'd learnt them this quickly. She felt like she'd been working at City Beach Grill her whole life, amazed at how at ease she felt. It'd been far too long since she'd felt safe and at peace, and she loved the people and the established so much for giving those feelings back to her. At times she wondered about maybe ditching the wig and the accessories, the disguise, but then her tazer would weigh heavily in her inner pocket where she always kept it, and the blonde would remember that there was a very good reason for why she was in hiding. No matter how safe and secure she felt, she couldn't let herself feel _too_ safe or she'd mess up somehow.

She might have gotten away with faking her death, everyone might believe she was dead, but she knew Lionel and until his case went to court he'd continue acting as if she were alive. He'd have men looking for her everywhere, and the only comfort she had was that Lex would be the one under constant supervision and he wouldn't be able to unknowingly lead the baddies to her. Lex thought she was dead. He honestly did. And as long as Lex thought she was dead, Lionel wouldn't be able to find any proof to the contrary.

Turning her head towards the door when the bell rung over it, Chloe's eyes widened as she saw who it was, and hurried to the back room storage, where Priestly was going through their supplies. "You're never going to guess who just walked through our front doors!"

He looked up from where he was going through the inventory. "Is it a celebrity of some sort?"

"No. You're not going to guess it." She shook her head.

"You don't know that!" Priestly countered. "I just need some clues."

Rolling her eyes at him, Chloe didn't wanna play, letting it straight out. "It's the girl from the club. I think this might be fate."

"Girl from the club?" Priestly appeared completely lost. "What girl?"

"The one with the bright green hair?" Chloe grinned mischievously... until she realized that that lost expression wasn't leaving his face. "I pointed her out to you and you thought she was nice looking?"

Priestly continued to stare at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"You said you were going to go and talk to her?" Chloe leaned hard against the wall, unable to believe that he could have forgotten this.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about." Priestly shook his head, confusion plain on his features. "I don't remember any girl."

"The one with the ox nose piercing?" She didn't use the proper name just to try and jog his memory.

"_Septum_ piercing." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you remember her now?" Chloe asked curiously.

"_No_." He shook his head, going towards the door and peeking out, frowning. "I've never seen that girl before in my life."

Chloe joined him at the door, peeking out as well. "You did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

Priestly closed the gap in the door the second the girl turned to look in their direction, pressing his back to the door. "I have _never_ seen that girl before."

"_Fine_." Chloe folded her arms over her chest. "But she was checking you out that night before we left."

"Obviously she has good taste in men," Priestly chuckled and shook his head, before he frowned at Chloe for the look she gave him. "_What_?"

"Aren't you going to go out and talk to her?"

"Why would I do that?" Priestly looked even more confused now.

"I don't know! Because, uh, _fate_ or something?" Chloe threw her hands up in the air. "She was checking you out in the club and then just happens to walk into the sandwich shop you work in?" She raised an eyebrow. "What do you call that if not fate?"

"_Stalking,_" Priestly declared, as if this should be obvious.

Chloe opened her mouth to call him paranoid and then realized she had no right to. "You think she's stalking you?"

"I'm not saying that," Priestly assured her.

"Then what _are_ you saying?" The girl wanted to know.

Priestly waved her away, opened the door a crack again and peered out before he hissed and closed it shut.

"What are you-?" Chloe gave a little shriek when Priestly moved to where she was and pressed his hand to her mouth, silencing her, keeping her body against the wall with his as he stared at the door.

They could hear footsteps pause by the door of the storage room before turning and heading towards the customer's bathroom.

Chloe glared up at the punk, who wasn't paying any attention to her, and once the sound of the bathroom door closing was heard she pushed him away. "What are you _doing_?"

"Hiding." Priestly muttered. "If I'm being stalked she could be some crazy-."

Chloe rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

Priestly grabbed and pulled her back.

"What-?!"

"You're not leaving me alone here!" He hissed at her. "What if going to the bathroom was just her excuse to be able to come into the storage room and look for me?"

"What do you want me to do? Defend your virtue?" Chloe stared up at the oddest man she'd ever know.

"Why not?" He asked. "I can't hit a woman. It's not right. But if she goes psycho crazy _you_ could hit her _for_ me."

"I can't believe you sometimes." Chloe rolled her eyes and then rested against the wall by the door.

Priestly leaned on the wall next to her, apparently not at all ashamed. He knocked his foot sideways into hers.

Chloe smiled reluctantly, knocking his foot back and somehow starting a foot war.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and footsteps could be heard returning to the shop before pausing by the door once more, and the handle shook.

Priestly's eyes widened and he reacted before Chloe could even figure out what he was doing. The punk loomed over her, his body completely covering hers as his lips descended in a kiss.

Chloe's eyes flew open, shocked stiff, and yet as Priestly began to kiss her, instead of her hands pushing him away, she found her eyelids slipping closed. Her lips moved under his, tentatively at first, trying to figure out how to go about it with his piercings, not wanting to hurt him or herself. But then Priestly whimpered and pressed harder, opening his mouth and in turn hers to the kiss as he pushed harder against her.

The girl didn't even notice the door opening, the whispered apology as it was shut quickly, or the hurried steps leading rapidly back into the store.

Even as the bells could be heard ringing as the door was quickly opened, Chloe's fingers clenched in Priestly's shirt, pulling him closer as she pressed up on her tiptoes, tilting her head back to give him better access to her lips...and he took it, kissing her deeper.

It was only when his hands went to her hair and she felt the tug on the pins securing the wig to her head that Chloe remembered herself and gave a little cry as she pushed him off of her. She quickly dashed out of the room and passed the customer bathroom to go into her own room, locking the door and leaning against it, chest rising and falling erratically with her breath. The girl made a dash to her bathroom and found her wig askew, whimpering as she tried fixing it on her head once more, worried that Priestly had realized she was wearing one.

That would raise questions.

When she finally got her wig fixed Chloe realized her lipstick was a mess, and the blonde grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her face before staring at her blushing reflection. She knew that Priestly had kissed her only to discourage his "stalker", and yet she also knew that he could have pulled away the second the door had closed and yet he hadn't, which meant that he'd _liked_ kissing her.

She'd liked kissing him too.

Her fingertips traced her lips as she relived the kiss for a second before shaking her head.

This was _so_ not the time to develop a crush on anyone!

Clearing her throat, Chloe reapplied her lipstick before taking in a deep breath and returning back to her job, Priestly already there making a sub. He sent her a nervous look and she returned a little shrug, happy and relieved for the customers who chose to enter at that time. The evening proved to be quite busy actually, the blonde only having enough time to race across the street to give Zo her her sub before returning back to tend to the customers already there.

A couple of guys entered, laughing and talking about some game or the other, and when Chloe took their order and turned to leave one slapped her butt while the others chuckled.

She saw Priestly throw down his towel.

The girl sent him a warning glare, staying his approach, as she strode towards him, relaying the orders.

Priestly was deadly silent as he made the subs, Chloe eyeing him to make sure he didn't do something spiteful like spit in them, before finally taking the sandwiches off his hands and making her way towards the guys.

Jen frowned from the computer, eyeing the guys warily.

Chloe put down the subs and turned to get the drinks when a hand came down on her arm, swinging her around.

"Baby, you should take all that shit off of your face," the same guy from before declared. "Under all that raccoon effect you got going on you're probably really pretty."

Her butt was still stinging from where he'd hit it, but while she wanted nothing more than to tazer this guy in the balls she refused to do anything to get her boss in trouble. "If want those drinks you'll have to let go."

He did so and placed his hands in the air in mock surrender, which caused his friends to cackle in amused laughter.

Chloe returned to the counter, a muscle ticking in her cheek.

Lucille and Benton frowned from the corner.

"Would you like me to take over that table?" Jen asked softly, eyeing the men reproachfully. "Those types never harass me."

"And seem like I ran away?" Chloe huffed. "Thanks, but no. I'm not going to make them think they can bully me."

"Bully?" Priestly hissed. "That's sexual harassment!"

"I can handle this." She hissed back. Grabbing the drinks and placing them on the tray before turning back to the men, Chloe took in a deep breath. "Here you go." Again she received a pat on the butt when she turned to leave, and the girl clenched her fists yet refused to retaliate as she stormed towards the counter.

Priestly wasn't looking at her, his movements tense.

Jen glared at the table with the guys. "I'm going to tell Trucker about those asses."

"Don't bother him," Chloe sighed as she leaned hard against the counter. "Most guys are dicks. Life goes on." Her gaze went to the clock. "Plus, we'll be closed in a couple of hours and I can handle this."

Priestly turned his back on her and started doing something or the other, which was an obvious ploy just not to look at her.

Chloe wanted a distraction so she turned towards Jen. "How are classes?"

"Fine, just busy since our tests are coming up soon." Jen understood the girl's need to change the subject. "I'm thinking about taking some days off for study leave. You think you and Priestly can handle this place without me?"

"If only for a couple of days, we'll try and behave and keep the place from burning to the ground." Chloe winked playfully.

Jen laughed, shaking her head. "Yes, please do."

"Only for you," Chloe promised.

"Will you two stop with the mock flirting?" Priestly grumbled. "Those baboons are eating it up."

Chloe sent a look over her shoulder at the table of frat boys who were eyeing her and Jen as if they'd struck gold. "Save me from red blooded men."

"They're disgusting," Jen grumbled. "Men like them are why so many of us fall for women instead."

"We're so much cooler," Chloe agreed.

"And cuter," Jen declared.

"And we _smell_ better too." Chloe pointed out.

The two girls shared mischievous grins.

Priestly shook his head, still annoyed, although his lips were twitching with reluctant amusement. "You know, I should be more offended with the way you two are always bashing men."

"You and Fuzzy are not included in our bashing list," Jen declared. "You're different sorts of men than average."

"Thank the gods," Chloe muttered under her breath.

Priestly nodded in agreement as he started to clean the counter.

The rest of the evening went by with Chloe ignoring the men at that table, relieved that Jen was tending to the cash register and thus was the one to ring them out before they left. They chuckled something to her before leaving, sniggering.

"They think we're a couple." Jen shook her head to Chloe, only the regulars remaining inside and no one even batting an eyelash at the conversation.

"What did they say to you?" Lucille wanted to know as she leaned over her regular table to hear better.

"That if we ever wanted a threesome to give a call." Jen rolled her eyes. "As if."

"If Jen and I were lesbians and wanted a threesome, it would be with another girl," Chloe agreed. "And if for some reason we'd want a guy joining in, it would _not_ be someone like them."

"It'd probably be Priestly," Jen agreed.

Priestly choked on his drink and began coughing desperately. "_Me_?"

"What?" Jen turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "You wouldn't have a hot lesbian threesome with us?"

"_No_." Priestly shook his head. "Believe it or not, I'm probably one of the only guys in the _world_ who wouldn't go for a threesome, even if it was with two other girls."

Jen's eyes widened. "Seriously? _Why_?"

Priestly cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "Well, truthfully? I'm kinda possessive." He shrugged. "I wouldn't like the thought of the person I'm with interacting like that with someone who wasn't me. It wouldn't turn me on. It'd make me very uncomfortable and jealous." He made a face as he blushed. "I'd just want my girl all to myself."

Chloe gulped, staring at the punk before clearing her throat and looking away.

Jen had a gobsmacked, yet pleased, expression on her face. "You're really special, you realize that right, Priestly?"

"Stop teasing me," Priestly mumbled, still very much embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, son," Mr. Julius announced from his corner. "I agree a hundred per cent with you." He nodded. "Ours is a dying breed."

"To be sure," Lucille agreed as Benton wagged his tail.

Somehow the evening was much nicer after that, with Jen going on a romantic date with Fuzzy somewhere or the other, Chloe and Priestly cleaning and closing up as they usually did.

"I think today is probably one of the only days we haven't seen Trucker in," Priestly declared. "He mentioned he wanted to spend a bit more time with Zo and understand the items in her shop and stuff, so I think that's where he probably was the whole time."

"When I went to take her her sub she was alone," Chloe reminded.

Priestly made a face. "Then I wonder where he was?"

"Maybe he had errands he needed to run." Chloe shrugged, wiping down the tables. "He's a busy man."

Suddenly, out of the blue, Priestly straightened and threw down his towel. "I kissed you."

Chloe froze before lowering her gaze and returning to wiping down the tabletop. "Yes, I know. I was there."

"You kissed me back." He pointed out.

She began scrubbing the tabletop furiously. "Again, I was there."

"I liked kissing you," Priestly cleared his throat.

She could feel the blush growing. "I'm not complaining either."

"I want to kiss you again. Preferably now."

Chloe's eyes widened as she looked up at him in shock, straightening as she held onto her sponge as if for dear life.

Priestly eyes widened and he cleared his throat, looking away. "Unless you don't _want_ to kiss again, in which case just forget everything I just said." He laughed nervously. "I've been known to have tourettes and-."

Clearing her throat, Chloe wrung the sponge in her hands before taking a couple of silent steps towards him until she was standing in front of the punk, and only when she could see his combat boots in front of hers did she look up at him and push up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to his... labret. Apparently she was too short to make it to his lips unless he-.

Priestly tilted his head downwards and his lips caught hers as she was pulling away. It wasn't a desperate kiss, and it wasn't passionate. Instead it was tentative, soft, sweet, and when they pulled away, his light hazels and her greens remained connected as the two stared at each other in silent contemplation.

Priestly then broke out into a large, lopsided grin. "So you liked kissing me too, huh?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head at him. She knew that getting into a relationship with a guy who didn't know anything about her, not even her last name, was a very bad idea. But she couldn't find it in her to stop whatever was happening between them.

Didn't want to.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

"So, how are the preparations of Piper's Baby Shower going?" Chloe asked curiously as she sat next to Priestly, visibly comfortable with his arm slung around her shoulders. She leaned in against him, a glass of wine in her hand. She looked a far cry from the terrified little sprite Zo had brought into the shop. It was amazing what love and a sense of security could do for a person.

Already this girl had become a part of their family, and as Trucker watched her interact with everyone during their dinner, he couldn't help but feel fatherly.

"Wonderful." Zo's smile was bright. "It should be a blessed day filled with love and beauty."

"And gifts," Jen grinned. "Lots of gifts."

Chloe smiled. "I'm going with Priestly to help him pick out his gift because he wanted to buy the baby fake tatoos."

Everyone burst out laughing at that.

Priestly pouted. "The kid could grow into it!"

Chloe reached out and brushed her thumb over his labret in a playful manner. She'd been doing that quite a lot lately. It seemed that she had a thing for that particular piercing.

Despite the fact that he pouted darkly at her, Priestly visibly enjoyed all this attention she showered on him.

Trucker sighed as he looked at the two of them. They seemed quite perfect for each other, but he was very worried about those two dating. He knew that Chloe had been through some horrible things, he knew it better than anyone else, and he was worried that she wouldn't be able to commit to Priestly like the boy needed. He knew that Priestly had figured out somewhat what was going on, that Chloe was running from someone, but he knew the boy and knew that this half-knowledge wouldn't be enough for him. He'd push for more, and Trucker was worried that if sufficiently pushed, the girl would disappear on them one day.

He just didn't know exactly how to relay that to the obviously smitten boy.

When Trucker had seen the news broadcast about Lionel Luthor's impending court hearing, he'd seen the segment on the death of the key witness, Chloe Sullivan, and while the girl looked so different he could recognize those eyes anywhere. Suddenly it had all made sense to him, and his worry had grown. Her birthday had been the other day and but no one had known because she'd treated the day as if it were any normal day. The only reason he'd known it was her birthday was because his research on her and her involvement with Lionel Luthor's case had brought up her birth date along with other relevant information. Trucker had been sorely tempted to do something special for her birthday, but knew that if he acted out of the ordinary she would begin to suspect he knew, and if she did suspect that, she could very well run.

And that was something that he needed to have her avoid doing. She was relatively safe with them, especially now that Trucker knew what he had to look out for.

"_Awww_, poor Priestly," Chloe sniggered. "Everyone's ganging up on you!"

"You're the ringleader." Priestly pursed his lips. "You're evil."

"It's what you like about me." She gave him an open, genuine smile as she finished her glass of wine.

"So not true," Priestly denied it vehemently, and yet his grin was wide.

Trucker sighed as he continued to watch them, a really bad feeling at the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Chloe awoke to the feeling of warmth and security. Both were feelings she hadn't been used to for far too long, and both were now present thanks to the arm wrapped around her stomach and the body pressed against her from behind. Priestly had started spending the nights over with her, and while they slept in the same bed it was only _sleeping_. She kept waiting for him to try his luck with her (and she knew she'd crumbled like a paper castle when he did) but instead Priestly spent the nights talking to her. He knew better than to ask her about herself and her past, so he instead told her about himself and his life.

He had yet to figure out she wore a wig because she made sure to fall asleep last and wake up first. That way she was always bathed and her wig was in place whenever he awoke. It was uncomfortable to sleep with the wig on but she managed to do so out of the necessaity to make sure her identity wasn't compromised. He also seemed to have realized that touching her hair while they were kissing made her tense up, so he'd started clenching her shirt or arms instead.

It was little things like that that made her fall in love with him, and yet made her feel guilty as hell because she knew she was keeping so many things from him. He didn't know her real name, age, or hair color. Just what exactly could he get out of this relationship? She had so little to offer him! He'd be much better if he just got with someone who didn't have all the complications she did... but Chloe couldn't stand the thought of him doing so.

As she slipped out from under his arms, Chloe headed towards the bathroom and bathed. She fixed her wig, her makeup, and pulled on a new black dress she'd gone out and bought from a second hand store with her first paycheck. Her greens went to the items littering the bathroom counter and a part of her was scared at just how much she was beginning to accumulate while here.

She was only supposed to have stayed here for a couple of weeks, and yet she'd already overstayed the limited she'd promised herself she'd stay in one spot. At the thought of leaving she felt ill and teary-eyed. She didn't want to leave.

And anyway, who knew that she was here?

If Lionel's people had found out they would've come for her already, wouldn't they?

Was it so bad to stay in one place?

These were good people and they'd adopted her into their family.

Maybe... maybe she could stay until the trial and try to explain the situation to them afterwards. Maybe they would understand and forgive her.

She gulped and licked her lips as she stared at her scared reflection and realized just how much these people's respect and love meant to her.

Hearing Priestly groan and sit up in bed, Chloe trained her features to a smile as she left the bathroom and entered the room. "Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey." He smiled as he stood and stretched. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Go bathe first, I'll get you breakfast for once." She grinned. "By the time you're done I'll be back and we can eat before heading out to shop." Today the Grill was closed so Chloe and Priestly were going to use the day to find something for Piper's Baby Shower. "Now go bathe. You stink."

"I do not." He snorted and flexed his muscles in mock outrage. "This is the smell of a _real man_."

"Well, real men stink," she teased.

He reached out, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Take in a deep whiff. Learn to appreciate this."

"You're so weird," she laughed and instead of doing as told, flicked his labret. "And cute."

Priestly accomodated his arms around her as a half smile tilted his lips. "I like where this is going, you may continue."

"You're very warm and cuddly and funny and... have I mentioned cute?" She ran her hands over the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Yes, you have, but I don't mind you repeating it." He tightened his grip on her and pulled her in closer. "What else?"

"This is all going to your head!" Chloe pressed up on her tiptoes to kiss his labret, this time on purpose. "You should know, though, that I'm only with you because I have a kink for your labret."

"Ah!" He gave a mock-cry as he lifted her up by her hips so that she stood on the bed and was at a better height for him. "The truth comes out!"

"It always does," she agreed with a nod, laughter in her voice.

"So, basically, if I took out the labret you'd dump me," Priestly surmised as he moved his hands from her hips to cup her face.

Chloe pretended to think about it for a moment before she nodded. "Basically."

"You little-!" He laughed as he brought her to him and kissed her.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and groaned into the kiss as he shifted his hold from her face to her waist, pulling her closer to him as the kiss grew slow and deep.

* * *

"What about this?" Chloe held up a stuffed bear that had "When I grow up I'm going to be a Pirate" written on its shirt. "It wears clothes similar to yours."

Priestly eyed the bear in question. "Does it have to be a stuffed toy?"

"Well, whatever you buy is going to be given to a baby who could get hurt by sharp edges and such, so our options are limited." Chloe put the bear away and continued further into the baby store Priestly felt horribly uncomfortable in. "Maybe we shouldn't be looking for a toy. Maybe we can find a cool night light or something that plays soothing sounds so the baby can sleep, or-."

"But all those things are boring!" Priestly followed after her. "A kid wants a toy. Not a fancy light."

She ignored his complaint and lifted a box with a lamp that apparently played lullabies and changed colors. "I don't know. When I was a kid my dad bought me these stars that you stick on your walls and they glow in the dark... I loved them so much. While I outgrew toys and such I never outgrew them."

She didn't seem to realize that she was actually talking about herself, about her past, and Priestly didn't want to comment on it, didn't want to bring her attention to what she was doing. He had a feeling that if she realized what she was saying, that she was opening up somewhat to him, that she'd clamp down harder.

"Look at _that_!" Chloe put down the box and hurried towards something. She swung around and showed him whatever had her so excited.

Priestly blinked, not sure what was so great about this. "It's a book."

She glared at him. "It's not just _any _book. It's Grimms' complete Fairy Tales for children!" She turned the large book to face her and flipped through the pages, smile large as she stared at the beautiful drawings. "Of course, these are very watered down versions of the _true_ fairy tales-but the kid doesn't have to know that until he or she is older and morbidly inclined." She snapped the book shut. "This is going to be _my_ present. It's a great way for mommy and daddy to bond with the kid, by reading to him or her."

"You don't have to buy something, you don't even know Piper." Plus, Priestly knew that Chloe really wasn't earning much and didn't want her to spend her money on something that cost that much for someone she didn't even know.

"It would be so rude not to have a gift." She rolled her eyes at him. "Plus, I want to do this."

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close so he could press a kiss against her forehead.

She reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt. "You can't have this as a gift idea. It's mine. Don't try buying me with sweet, butterfly kisses, it isn't going to work."

He chuckled as he pulled away. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, you know your manners." Chloe looked up at him and smiled so brightly it made his heart skip a beat.

Priestly licked his lips and gulped back emotion. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time, and to be honest it scared him a lot. This girl, this secretive, gorgeous girl, had him by the heart and he had a feeling she didn't realize the hold she had over him, which made it even more terrifying. He hardly knew anything about her except that she'd been hurt and was running from a guy named Alex whom Priestly wanted to kill. The punk wasn't violent, he wasn't that great at fights either, he was a pacifist... but he'd seen the scars and the terrified look in her eyes and he wanted to destroy the person who'd done that to her.

Chloe suddenly froze, her eyes wide as fear entered them.

Priestly frowned and looked up, following her gaze to see that someone was filming something, and he and she were very much in the background of it.

His girlfriend turned her back to the camera and hurried to a different aisle, leaving Priestly on his own as he frowned and watched her quick retreat. He didn't have to ask her what was wrong. She might be happy with him, might be smiling again, but he realized that her fear was very much still there. She just didn't show it as easily as she did before, but the wariness, the feeling of not being safe, still haunted her.

Why wouldn't she confide in him? Hadn't he shown her that she could trust him? Didn't she know that he'd protect her?

He clenched his fists before he stalked after her.

* * *

No one would recognize her.

No one would recognize her.

No one would recognize her.

That mantra played in Chloe's head as she half-heartedly looked through the baby toys section. When Priestly suggested they go to a different baby store she'd jumped at the idea and had even left the book she'd wanted to buy just so that they could get out of there quicker. She was terrified and hoped it didn't show. She didn't want to ruin their one day out together, but in the back of her mind the fear that someone would see that commerical (or whatever was being filmed) and would see and recognize her was real.

She tried to remind herself that she didn't exatly look the same and that she was supposed to be dead. It gave her a little comfort but not much.

"What about this?" Priestly held up something.

Chloe put down the fluffy pomeranian stuffed toy she'd been eyeing and turned to face him. She blinked and then blinked again, and a small smile curved her lips. "I like it."

"Do you?" Priestly grinned brightly, obviously pleased with her approval.

"Yes." Chloe couldn't keep a giggle from her lips as she reached for the group of three baby onesies. One read: 'I Only Cry When Ugly People Hold Me'. The other looked like a prison jumpsuit and declared: 'I Just Did 9 Months On The Inside'. The last onesie of the group merely said: 'I'm cute. Mom's hot. Dad's lucky.' Chloe brought a hand to her lips to smother her snicker. "These are perfect. They are _just like you_. And yet are translatable to a baby. Good job."

Priestly looked ridiculously proud at her praise.

"God, I love these. When I have kids I'm getting them clothes like this. Every single one with some ridiculous little catchphrase on it." Chloe put Priestly's gift in the basket looped over her arm as something caught her attention and she turned away from him to check it out. "Aw! Priestly! Look at this!" She turned to him and then paused when she noticed the odd way he looked at her. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Nothing. Uh. What's caught your eye?"

He'd obviously been deep in thought about something that terrified yet excited him (she could read that much from his face) but she didn't pry, just like he didn't when she kept things from him. "Look at this. Isn't it cute?"

He loomed over her and wrapped his arms around her from behind before he rested his chin on the top of her shoulder. "S'very nice."

She smiled and leaned back against him, one hand on the ones wrapped around her. "Think they'll like it?"

Priestly nodded, silent.

She found his contemplative silence a little unnerving, but refused to question whatever had gotten him in such an odd and pensive mood. She merely enjoyed his soft caresses to her flat stomach and put the family of Peter Rabbit bunnies in the cart next to the baby clothes.

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's come in twice now and he hides every single time and makes me do so as well." Chloe rolled her eyes in dark amusement as she told Lucille about the green haired girl with the crush on Priestly. "I think he should just talk to her. Even if it's to tell her that he'd seeing someone. Anything but hide in the supply room and yank me in with him."

Lucille smirked quite naughtily. "Maybe he just likes the excuse to yank you in the supply room so he can have you to himself for a couple of minutes."

Chloe blushed yet pursed her lips in thought. "I've begun to suspect that, actually," she admitted.

Lucille gave a tinkle of laughter and Benton wagged his tail happily. "Ah, young love."

Chloe blushed harder and merely smiled at the old woman before the door opened to reveal the same frat boys from before. Her smile vanished and she sighed as she turned to Lucille. "I gotta go take those orders."

Lucille frowned, obviously remembering them from last time. "Trucker needs to put a: 'No Frat Boy Allowed' sign."

Chloe snickered at the thought, figured Trucker might very well do that, and shook her head as she headed over to where the guys were. Once again she received a pat on her butt from the very same frat boy, who ushered the same lines about her needing to take off the 'raccoon makeup'. She ignored both his pat and the comment before repeating their sub orders and going to where Priestly was chopping vegetables harder than necessary, the knife making a very loud noise against the chopping board.

"Why do you always have to be the one to take their orders?" Priestly wanted to know.

"Do you really want to subject Jen to that sort of treatment?" Chloe made up her face. "Or worse, they could be mean to her just because they know she wouldn't fight back." She shook her head. "No. I can handle them."

"You shouldn't have to," he groused.

She gave a weak little shrug before she relayed their sub orders.

"I should spit in these," Priestly informed her as he started the sandwiches.

She understood the sentiment. "Think of Trucker."

He sighed. "I am."

The bells above the door tinkled and she turned to see the green haired girl from before. "Look who is here."

Priestly looked up and then groaned. "When it rains it pours."

Chloe snickered at his attitude towards his own personal stalker as she turned to actually look at the girl. This was the first time that Chloe had been able to get a good look at her without getting dragged away, and that was only because Priestly was way too bogged down doing the subs. "She's really pretty." She turned to Priestly. "You should talk to her."

He gave her an ugly look. "You're my girlfriend. You're supposed to be jealous."

She was, a bit, but knew she had no right to be because she'd have to leave once the trial started and she didn't want Priestly to be alone. He deserved happiness. "Do you _want_ me to be jealous?"

"Couldn't hurt," he mumbled.

She fought valiantly not to grin. "Do you want me to march over there and tell her to leave you alone? That you're mine and she needs to back off?"

He looked intrigued at the idea. "Give me a minute or two to consider it."

A snort escaped her lips as she grabbed her notepad and moved towards the girl to take her order for the first time. Every other time, due to the fact that she would be busy in the supply room with Priestly, Jen would take the order and the girl always ordered to go. She gave the girl a grin as she reached her. "Welcome to City Beach Grill, how can I help you?"

The girl eyed her curiously. "A King sub, please."

She wrote that down. "Anything to drink?"

"Water." She suddenly held her hand out. "I'm Daisy."

She didn't _look_ like a Daisy.

Chloe blinked her eyes and held her notepad to her chest before she reached out and shook that hand. "Nice to meet you, Daisy." She cleared her throat. "I'm Chloe and his name is Priestly." She pointed behind her at the man who pretended desperately that he hadn't been watching them. "I've seen you around a couple of times."

Daisy nodded before she licked her lips. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Chloe nodded. "Something like that."

"Pity." Daisy gave her a mysterious smile. "If that changes let me know. I'll buy you a drink."

"Uh, sure." Chloe gave her a confused little smile before she moved to Priestly and put down the notepad with the order. That's when it hit her. "I think she just hit on me."

Priestly's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Chloe nodded.

Priestly suddenly snickered. "So should _I_ be the one to go over there and tell her to back off?"

She laughed and smacked the notepad to his chest. "Behave."

Priestly, in a much better mood now, hummed as he made the sandwiches.

* * *

Chloe was in her element with the customers. Priestly loved to see her working, loved to see just how better she'd gotten. Now the door opening didn't cause her to turn towards it in fear. She usually always glanced in that direction when it opened, but she already had a smile forming on her lips to welcome whoever it was. There were some times where she wasn't too happy (like when the frats were in) but otherwise she seemed like a completely different person than the one whom Zo had brought in with her.

Priestly leaned forwards against the counter, his elbows holding his weight as he rested his chin on his clasped hands and just watched her talking to one of the regulars. Her eyes twinkled with happiness and her laughter echoed throughout the place, mixing with that of the customer.

Chloe shook her head and reached up while she described something, and the back of her shirt pulled up to reveal the (now) faint scars that littered her body.

His smile faded as he stared at them. Even though he and she were growing closer and closer, Priestly knew to go slow with this one. They were going so slow he had yet to see what was under that shirt. That didn't mean that he didn't have an idea though. Scars. There were tons of them.

It made his blood boil whenever he thought about this "Alex" that she hid from, the one who she'd even defended against Priestly that one and only time that she'd spoken about him.

How could someone have hurt this girl?

Sure, she was different than most (with her fashion and humor) and maybe it could rub some people the wrong way, but those were things Priestly loved about her. She was quirky and different and definitely not Banana Republic. He couldn't imagine her as anyone other than the girl he knew now: the chirpy goth with the heart of gold and laughter that tinkled like crystal chimes on the wind.

He loved her long black hair, how it, along with her pale skin, made her green eyes pop.

The punk sighed and wondered why she didn't like him touching her hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it, to grab and clench fistfuls of it while kissing, but while Chloe had never actually said anything she would tense every time he went near her hair. For some reason she always flinched, and he couldn't help but wonder if this Alex guy had ever grabbed her by her hair and hurt her.

Priestly didn't put anything passed the guy who'd put that terror in her beautiful greens.

That was why, despite his own wishes to grab fistfuls of her hair, he kept himself from touching it as much as possible.

He still wanted to, though. It was gorgeous hair, and he'd always had a thing for long, straight dark hair.

"What's that sigh all about?" Chloe arrived by the counter and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

She tilted her head and obviously wanted to press, but she never did. Sometimes he felt that it was her way of making sure that he never pressed when she didn't want to answer a question of his, and it always made him feel frustrated, but he kept it bottled inside.

The girl reached out and ran her hand softly over his mohawk (it was multi-colored today) before she trailed two fingers down his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, his lips, and then brushed passed his labret.

She really did have a thing for that.

It always made him smile.

Unlike Tish, Chloe was "different" as well, and she could appreciate him for how he really was. He still loved Tish and was glad that they were able to stay friends, but he never had a relationship like this with her. He hadn't been able to be himself while he was with her. Maybe he should've realized that from just how different they were. Maybe he should've just looked for someone different as well.

Look how amazingly he and Chloe meshed.

"When you get so silent it makes me nervous." She gave a pout before she leaned forwards over the counter and pressed a kiss to his lips. She then pulled back and eyed him with a half-teasing, half-serious expression. "Don't plot world-domination without me."

"Chloe!" Lucille called.

Chloe turned towards the woman who practically lived over at the shop. "Coming Lucille!"

Priestly watched her go and grinned as he let out a small, happy smile...

...until one of the frat boys grabbed her butt.

* * *

"Is it me, or was today more busy than ever?" Chloe groaned as they collapsed onto her bed after closing the shop and cleaning up.

"It could be all the action you got today."

Chloe snorted at the sour way that was said. "You say that as if I'm _actively seeking_ to get groped by those guys." That was sooo not the case. She just knew that if she tazered the guy like she really wanted to, that she'd not only get Trucker in trouble, but the police could get called and she did _not_ need to get fingerprinted.

"I know you're not. But I'm going to punch them. I swear to god, Chloe, I'm going to punch them." He covered his face with his forearm, voice harsh. "I can't take it anymore. They have no respect for you and keep abusing their position as costumers."

Chloe smiled as she turned and curled up against him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and rested her head over his heartbeat.

He took in a deep breath and kept his forearm over his eyes. "I have no energy for the Baby Shower tomorrow."

He really looked tired. It bothered her. "I washed the change of clothes you left here the other night, so you have something clean to change into. Why don't you go and bathe?"

He frowned and sat up. "When did you go get them washed?"

Chloe didn't have a washing machine or dryer in the little apartment and had to go to the place a couple of blocks down to do so. "The other night."

"Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want you going to do that at night by yourself?" Priestly frowned darker. "It's dangerous."

"I'm used to taking care of myself."

He frowned darker. "I know that but-."

"Just go and bathe, Priestly." She laid down and this time was the one who rested her forearm over her face.

He sighed. "I don't want you to think I'm trying to be controlling-."

She sat up. "I know that. I know you're looking out for me."

He nodded and stared at her face before he leaned over and kissed her.

Chloe felt it in her stomach, emotion curled tightly as she reached out and cupped his face. She moved closer to him, straddled his lap in one smooth movement, and opened her mouth to take the kiss deeper.

Priestly's hands slipped under her shirt, his fingers digging into her back as he let her remain in control of the kiss.

She loved this about him, loved how he relinquished control all the time, how he let her be the one to decide. At first she'd been somewhat fidgetty, nervous, but with each touch and kiss she wanted him more. Nothing in her life was in her control except for this, and she loved him for giving her it.

The girl gave into her instincts and bucked against him; she swallowed the sound of his startled cry as he gripped her tighter.

She reached behind her for his hand and slowly trailed it from behind her to her stomach. She kissed him harder and her heart raced as she slowly trailed his hand up under her shirt until he cupped her over her bra.

Priestly let out a sound into her mouth like he was dying.

The sound of Priestly's phone broke into the moment. Priestly had personalized ringtones so that he would know who was calling based on what song played, and this ringtone proved it was Fuzzy.

Chloe kissed him harder and arched into his touch, she didn't want him to answer the phone.

He was breathless in the kiss, tense and delirious as his hand began to knead.

Chloe cried out into his mouth at the electric sensation.

The phone rang once again. Fuzzy never called twice. It was a joke everyone would tell: Fuzzy was too lazy to dial the same number twice so if you didn't answer he'd wait for you to call back. So the fact that Fuzzy was calling a second time had the two of them pulling apart simultaneously.

Priestly fished for his phone and answered it, eyes on Chloe. "What happened?" His eyes narrowed. "We'll be there." He hung up. "They've been in an accident. They're at the hospital, apparently Jen's hurt."

Chloe's eyes widened as she scurried off of him.

Priestly was already dialing someone else. "Trucker, it's me, Jen's been hurt."

* * *

Thankfully Jen had only broken a leg and nothing vital had ruptured or anything like the horrors that he'd thought of while they'd hurried to the hospital. Priestly he knew that while this was still bad, it was much better considering the alternatives. Apparently a drunk driver had gotten Fuzzy and Jen, hitting the front passenger's side and denting the door inwards. The driver had been arrested and was now sleeping off the drunkenness in a cell. He'd awake to find charges filed against him.

Fuzzy was talking to the doctors, dealing with the last details so Jen could be released into his care.

Zo and Trucker talked with Piper and her husband Noah, who had arrived later, both in their pajamas.

Priestly would've taken this time to introduce Chloe to them, but by that time the girl had fallen asleep, her head against his chest. It was why he merely raised his hand and waved to them in acknowledgement before he shifted so that Chloe could be more comfortable, and rested his arm around her securely.

"Is she okay?!" Tish's voice surprised him, and everyone else, as the brunette hurried into the hospital, her high heels loud against the tiles.

"She's fine." Zo went to hug the girl. "We are glad you could make it."

"Of course I would make it! Screw my agent." Tish hugged Zo and Trucker. "What happened?"

"An accident." Trucker sighed. "She broke a leg, otherwise she's fine."

"Poor Jen." Tish looked worried before she noticed Piper and hurried to her. "Piper!"

"Hey Tish!" Piper smiled and hugged the brunette.

"Well, the whole gang's here." Tish grinned at Piper's husband. "That means Priestly can't be too far behind." She looked around before her gaze rested on him and an odd little smile touched her lips.

He gave her a small wave with the arm not around the sleeping Chloe.

Tish's eyes twinkled with devilment as she stormed towards him, her voice low as she bent in front of them to eye Chloe. "So _this_ is the girl Jen's told me so much about." She tilted her head. "She looks so young." She turned her dark gaze on Priestly. "She's pretty."

Priestly nodded in agreement and spoke softly as well. "Are you okay?"

"Hollywood's a drag, but I'm enjoying every second of it." Tish grinned at him. "No need to ask if you're enjoying yourself." She anchored her hands to her hips. "Warn her that I'm going to steal her away at the Baby Shower." And with that she was gone in Fuzzy's direction as he returned with Jen in a wheelchair.

Priestly took in a deep breath, kind of scared at the thought of his ex meeting his current girlfriend.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

Priestly's ex was a goddess in human form.

Chloe stared at the girl, who was the star of the television series she'd been obsessed with before her life had gone to hell, and felt inferior in every way possible. Tish was beautiful, rich, amazing with people, and basically the life of the party. She intimidated Chloe without trying.

Piper, on the other hand, was a love. Chloe felt comfortable with her and her husband Noah, as well as adopted daughter Julia.

"So, tell me, how are things with Priestly?"

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to see Tish behind her holding two cups.

Tish held one out to the girl.

Chloe receieved it with a small, shaky smile. "Thanks. And to answer your question, they're fine. He's a great guy."

"He is." Tish nodded in agreement. "I know that this must be weird, considering he and I used to be together, but I want you to know that this isn't me trying to intimidate you away from him or anything." She sidled closer to Chloe. "He and I might've been in a relationship once, but we were friends before and after that. I want to know that you feel the same way for him that he obviously feels for you. I don't want him to get hurt, not again."

"I care about him a lot." Chloe took a sip of the drink.

"Are you in love with him?"

She choked on her sip.

"I know it's none of my business, but I see the way he looks at you and I don't want his heart to be broken if you don't feel the same way." Tish cleared her throat. "He's got the tenderest heart ever, and it took him forever to become the him that he really was inside. I don't want-I just don't like the thought of something happening that causes him to lose the shine he's regained."

Chloe's gaze went to where Priestly (dressed in a kilt and wearing a shirt that read: I Was Born Intelligent But Education Ruined Me) laughed at something Noah was saying.

"Well?" Tish pressed.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned to face the pretty brunette. "Whenever I say those words, the first person who'll hear them will be _him_. Not you." She raised her chin and met Tish's gaze straight on, defiant.

Tish raised an eyebrow before she smirked. "I like you. You'll keep him on his feet."

"I already do," Chloe promised. She then nibbled on her bottom lip. "What's Joshua Jackson like? I used to have the hugest crush on him when I was a kid. The Mighty Ducks was one of my favorite movies."

"I loved that movie too!" Tish lit up at the name of her co-star. "And to answer your question, Joshua's a dreamy sweetheart! So sexy." She grinned and nudged Chloe's shoulder. "Wanna meet him? I can introduce you. Of course, Priestly will be dead jealous, but that's half the fun in it."

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not the type to meet celebrities." She took a sip. "Other than you, of course."

Tish's grin grew evil as she looped her arm around Chloe's. "Am I considered a celebrity already? Tell me more!"

* * *

"Will you stop watching them with such worry?" Fuzzy snorted in amusement. "Tish isn't going to be mean to Chloe. And she's not going to scare her off either."

"If anything, she might try to steal her away as a best friend just to bug you." Noah hit it right on the nail.

"She _does_ have that mischievous, competitve streak in her." Priestly eyed his ex and his current girlfriend fawning over something Tish was showing Chloe on her phone.

"Chloe's very cute, by the way." Noah took a sip of his drink. "She suits you, Boaz."

"How many times do I have to tell you to forget that name?" Priestly flushed, horrified at the thought of Chloe finding out what his first name was. "And yes, she does, doesn't she?" He grinned brightly as he eyed his girl. "I should've gone for a goth before. We really look good together. Complement each other. Of course, she's way cuter than me and so tiny and fragile and adorable and..." At the silence he turned to see Fuzzy and Noah sharing teasing grins. "_What_?"

"You are so horribly whipped, my friend." Noah chuckled.

"Look who is talking." Priestly raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Oh, I know I'm whipped." Noah grinned brightly. "I love being whipped."

"Good. Because Piper deserves someone whipped." Priestly grinned brightly at his friend's husband. "How's she doing, by the way? How much longer she got before she pops me out a godchild?"

Noah snickered. "Two months."

"She's nearly there." Fuzzy took a swig of his beer. "I think Jen would look good pregnant."

Both Noah and Priestly's eyes widened as they turned to face him.

"_What_?" Fuzzy blushed. "Just because I haven't gotten the guts to ask her to move in with me yet doesn't mean that I don't plan for our future."

"Nice going, Fuzzman!" Priestly grinned.

"And her whole family loves you, so that's always a plus." Noah approved before he turned his gaze on Priestly. "So. That leaves you."

"Leaves me, what?" Priestly blinked.

"When are you gonna meet her parents?"

Priestly frowned. "Not too sure she has them." His gaze landed on his girlfriend. "I know when she was growing up she had a father... but other than that I really don't know anything. He might've died for all I know."

Noah frowned slightly. "You haven't asked her about her childhood or family?"

"She doesn't like talking about those sorts of things so I try to respect that." He took in a deep breath. "I'm trying to wait for _her_ to bring the subject up without me having to ask."

Fuzzy sighed. "She's very secretive."

"Was she hurt?" Noah wanted to know.

Priestly nodded silently. "But she won't tell me about it."

Noah frowned. "Boaz, what _do _you know about her?"

"To be honest..." Priestly gulped as he was forced to admit something that was bothering him more and more. "Nothing."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but the sub shop is closed for a private event."

"That's okay. I was wondering if you could give me directions to Handle's."

Chloe froze and her eyes went wide as she turned at the sound of that voice. She told herself that, like all the times before it, it really wasn't him. But when she turned her head her green gaze met his blues and she knew he knew. She took a step back and watched Lex Luthor smile at Jen and leave.

Her stomach clenched tightly. If he knew and was here, it meant Lionel knew. It meant she had to go and see him, immediately.

"Are you okay?" Tish frowned at her.

"Yeah, I-I forgot something. I'll be right back." She hurried to the kitchen and took in a deep breath, breathed in and out, before she turned and slipped out of the back door. The girl hurried down the alley way and looked left and right before she crossed the road and hurried in the direction of the pub Lex had mentioned as a clue. She didn't make it to the front door, a hand reached out and grabbed her from the alleyway before it. A hand covered her mouth as she was yanked into the darkness.

"I don't know whether to be mad or impressed," Lex hissed in her ear before he let go of her. "How are you?"

"How did you know where I was? That I was alive?" Chloe stared up at him.

"I've suspected it for a while, and then one of the people I had keeping an eye out for you reported a possible sighting which was confirmed yesterday."

She lowered her head. "I can't believe I was recognizable. _I_ don't recognize myself."

"I wouldn't have recognized you myself, but that's why I have perfessionals working for me," he sighed. "The person who told me you were alive has been keeping an eye on you." He motioned with his head towards a motorcycle.

The girl with the green hair rested against a motorcycle.

Chloe's eyes widened. "She works for you?"

He nodded. "One of many."

Chloe groaned and leaned back against the wall. "I was going to appear in court on thursday, you know. I just figured it was safer this way."

He stood in front of her. "I'll keep you safe, Chloe. I know I've been doing an abysmal job of it recently, but I swear to you that you'll be safe. You'll stay with me until this is all over."

She lowered her gaze and fought the desire to selfishly say she wanted to stay. If Lex had found her it meant that Lionel would too. And Lionel would hurt the people around her to get to her.

Lex placed his hands on her shoulders. "We need to leave now."

She looked up at that. "No! I-I have to say goodbye!"

Lex shook his head. "No. It's not safe. You're coming with me, now."

"_Get the hell out of my way_!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to see Priestly push passed the green haired woman, who swung around and twisted his arms behind his back, keeping the struggling guy from coming closer. Fear filled the girl as she stared in their direction. "Don't hurt him!"

Lex eyed her and Priestly before he gripped her shoulder tighter and motioned the woman to obey.

She did so.

Priestly shrugged away and shot the green haired woman a glare before he stormed towards them. His eyes were dark on Lex before they turned on Chloe, worried. "Are you okay?"

She nodded silently. At least she'd be able to say goodbye to Priestly. At least she wouldn't disappear and leave everyone worried about her. "Priestly, I have to go."

His eyes narrowed as they turned on Lex. "Who are you?"

"It's not important." Chloe didn't want Priestly knowing anything that could put him in danger. He was a kind, gentle soul, just like Zo always said, and she wasn't going to risk him getting hurt. "What's important is that I have to go away now."

"No." Priestly turned to her. "Is this him? Is this Alex?"

"You told him?" Lex glared at her. "How could you be so-?"

Priestly swung and caught Lex unawares, the blow sending the guy backing a couple of steps. "You _bastard_!"

"Priestly!" Chloe's eyes widened as she moved between them and held up her arms. "I know what this looks like but it isn't! I've told you that he didn't-he's-Priestly, stop!" She placed her hands on his chest and pushed as he tried to get at Lex, who merely stood there and wiped at the blood from his split lip. "Priestly, _please!"_

"Why?" He turned his glare on her. "Why would you-you've been running scared of him! I am not going to-!"

"So he _doesn't_ know."

"Lex, _shut up_." She sent him a glare over her shoulder before she turned to Priestly. "I can't explain things right now, I-Priestly, I've been running from someone but it isn't Lex."

"Then who?" He clearly didn't believe her.

"I can't-I can't tell you. It's not safe." She wanted so badly to tell him, but telling him anything else would put him in danger and she wouldn't do that to him. She wouldn't. "Watch the news on thursday." She hung her head. "You'll understand then."

His eyes narrowed. "What will be on the news? That you were found beaten and killed? By this guy?"

"_No_." She pressed against his chest when he made for Lex again. "Please, Priestly!"

"Don't go with him, Chloe." His hands came down on her shoulder. "Stay. Whatever you're running from, I can protect you. We all can."

"No, you can't." Lex moved behind her. "I'm surprised she's still alive."

She sent him a look before she turned to Priestly and reached for his face, turning his gaze towards her. "I love you."

"Then don't go."

She closed her eyes and pulled away. "I'm sorry, Priestly."

"Screw this." He shook his head before he glared at Lex and stormed away.

Chloe hugged herself as she hung her head and fought tears as Priestly walked away and out of her life. By not returning those three words he'd told her exactly how things were now between them: over.

Lex cleared his throat. "We need to go."

She followed him numbly.

* * *

By the time Priestly had returned with reinforcements (Trucker, Noah, Fuzzy, the girls) Chloe and this Alex/Lex guy had already left. So had the green haired woman. Priestly had stared at the alleyway in shock and then might've had a mini breakdown. He didn't like admitting that. He hadn't thought she'd leave. He hadn't thought she wouldn't take her things. He hadn't thought that when he'd stormed away to find more people to knock sense into her (and for Trucker, Noah and Fuzzy to be backup against the green-haired ninja and this devil-guy) that that would be the last time he'd see her.

After realization hit, Priestly didn't know how he made it to thursday. She'd said that he'd understand on thursday, that the news would explain it all, and he and the others kept the news on that whole day. He found out that global warming was still a thing, japanese fisherman were finding mutated fish due to some nuclear waste or something like that that'd gotten into their sea, and that Kim Kardashian had done something or the other. He hadn't found out anything about Chloe, but he (and the others - including the regulars) kept an eye on the news the whole day.

He was about to give up when the news anchor spoke.

"In a surprising twist in the Lionel Luthor case, Chloe Sullivan, the key witness who was believed to have been killed in a fire at her safe house, appeared in court today alongside Alexander Luthor."

At the name "Chloe", Priestly looked up in hope, and yet when he caught sight of a blonde with thick sunglasses on and a buisness-style clothes, he sighed, disappointed. That definitely wasn't his girlfriend.

"Sullivan, who has survived several attempts on her life, faked her own death and lived on the run when the attack on her last safe house ended in the deaths of both the assassins after her, as well as the body guards assigned to her by Alexander Luthor." They showed a picture of this Chloe Sullivan as she grinned and leaned against a desk with a computer and the words THE TORCH above her. "Sullivan was the editor of her school newspaper, and started working for Mister Luthor-."

Priestly didn't hear the rest. He froze in shock as he stared at the picture of the cutesy, girl-next-door Chloe Sullivan and somehow saw _his girlfriend_. It was the eyes. They were unmistakable. The short blonde hair, natural colored makeup, and Banana Republic clothes couldn't hide her from him. Not when he could see her eyes. Those greens he knew like the back of his hand. And that smile...

He gulped.

He'd never seen her eyes sparkle so carelessly like that, or her smile as brightly like that, but he'd seen muted versions to it, and it wasn't something he could ever forget.

"Oh my god." Jen brought her hand to her mouth.

"Is that our Chloe?" Fuzzy was just as shocked.

Zo and Trucker shared looks, and Priestly would've realized that they'd always known, if he'd been paying attention to anything but the television screen.

"She's _blonde_?" Lucille gapsed while Benton barked at the screen.

The phone rang and Jen reached for it without taking her eyes from the screen. "Jen speaking, how-?" She nodded. "We're all watching it right now... No... We had no idea!" She turned to Zo. "Piper and Noah have just seen it."

Priestly moved closer to the screen as the news switched to a video feed of Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan.

Lex looked comfortable in front of the cameras, his hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I am sure you can appreciate that, as this is an ongoing and closed-door court case, we are not allowed to discuss the details of what is going on. But I can assure you that we will not rest until my father is behind bars for good, and justice is served."

Questions were yelled out, mostly to Chloe.

She stood there in that business-suit, her hair chin-length and naturally blonde. Her face was sombre, her eyes just like he remembered them as she remained silent and didn't answer any of the questions being asked. Her gaze flickered momentarily to a camera and it felt as if she was looking right at him.

Priestly clasped his hands tightly at his side.

Makeup, clothes, _everything_... That didn't matter. That was his girlfriend, and she looked like hell-raised over.

He stared at the attractive yet sad woman and wondered just what the hell she'd ever seen in a weirdo like him.

* * *

"We're doing it." Lex grinned as he sat in the chair across from the sofa she laid on. "The lawyers said that we should be able to get a quicker and more substantial convinction than previously expected."

"That's good." Chloe managed a small smile. She'd talked to her father on the phone, Lex had allowed her to call the man once her being alive hit the news stations, and both she and her father had cried over the phone together. He was currently making plans to come up and spend the rest of the court trial with her and Lex.

It made her happy and relieved to know that her father was safe and that he'd be with her soon, but despite that, and the fact that Lex was sure their court case would be victorious, she really couldn't smile.

Lex sent her a sideways glance. "Do you want to call him?"

She let out a deep breath. "He made it clear that he was done with me."

The young billionaire eyed her. "He was angry. He also didn't understand what was happening. It looked like you were choosing me over him."

"I told him I loved him, he knew me well enough to know it was hard for me to do that." She gulped down the desire to cry. "He knew I wouldn't say that and then just choose some other guy over him, not sexually at least."

Lex leaned forwards in his seat. "I don't know what to say, Chloe. As we both know, I'm the last person qualified to give anyone romantic advice."

She leaned hard against the sofa and turned to look at him. "The nightmare's soon over, Lex. That's all I need to worry about right now."

He eyed her, sighed, and leaned back.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Clark Kent surprised them both by being there, his eyes wide. "You both need to get out of here! Now!"

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

Priestly knew something had happened the second he entered the store and saw the way everyone was looking at him. He dropped his bag. "What is it? Is it Chloe? Did something happen to her?"

"What matters, son, is that she's fine now." Trucker tried to calm him.

"_Now_?" Priestly moved closer, eyes narrowed. "What happened?"

Jen merely turned up the volume of the television they'd kept in the sub shop since that fated thursday.

The news anchor was speaking, face grim: "There was another attempt on the life of Chloe Sullivan, key witness in the Lionel Luthor case." Behind her, the screen showed a crater. "A bomb was detonated in the girl's safe house, and it was only thanks to a last minute discovery of the device and evacuation that..."

Priestly didn't hear what she was saying. He stepped closer as the screen played footage of Chloe, who was covered in soot and bruises. She stumbled and coughed as she stared around her, her greens glassy like they'd been when she'd first arrived at Beach City Grill. A young guy, farm cut and every bit the poster boy of normalcy, jogged towards her and wrapped her in his arms. In the clip you could see her crying as she clung to the dark-haired mountain as if to dear life.

The punk shifted his gaze away from the images on the screen. A part of him was relieved that Chloe was fine, and the other was hurt at seeing her with this guy... this guy who definitely suited the _real_ her. It was also obvious from the expression on her face that she cared for this guy, greatly.

Priestly looked down at his kilt and baggy shirt, at the rings on his painted fingers, and he clenched his fists.

He looked up in time to see the image of a couple of men in black, obviously body guards, escorting Chloe away from the crime scene. She turned and reached her hand out for the dark hair guy, who reached for her hand as well. The guards nodded before they let the other guy join them as they hurriedly pushed the kids into an unmarked car. The last thing Priestly saw was Chloe leaning against the guy in the backseat as the door closed.

"...hearing." The anchorwoman was apparently still talking. "The sentence is being read tomorrow morning at the Metropolis Grand Court, and when questioned whether they would be in attendance to hear the verdict after what happened today, Alexander Luthor had this to say."

The footage then swithced to Lex Luthor at a conference. "My father is a monster and we will not hide from him. We will be there to watch the good people of Metropolis finally bring him to justice. Thank you."

Trucker ran his hands over his face. "That poor girl."

All Priestly could see was the Banana Republic guy who matched Chloe so well.

A muscle jumped in his cheek as he stormed to the back room to get ready for his shift.

* * *

Chloe missed Priestly like hell and wished that he was here with her, but that was her just being selfish. The guy had dodged a bullet with her-the bomb had showed her just as much. If it hadn't been for Clark somehow finding her and then somehow discovering the bomb in time to get them all out, she would've died. They all would've. Clark had, once again, been her superhero and she loved her best friend for it.

"A punk..." Clark blinked in surprise as he lay on the bed of her newest safe house. He'd insisted that he stay with her until this was all over and she was safe, and considering that Clark had this 'luck' when it came to saving people inexplicably, Chloe had begged Lex to let him stay.

"He's sweet." Chloe took in a deep breath. "He's amazing, Clark. I was so lucky to have known him for the time I did. I'm just-I just wished that it had been under other circumstances." She then gave an ugly smile. "Then again, under any other circumstance I might've just judged him on appearances and wouldn't have gotten to know him the way I did."

Clark let out a sigh. "I just can't see you with a punk." He tilted his head to the side. "You've always liked the frat boy look."

She made a face and thought about the guys she'd hadn't tazed only out of fear of drawing more attention to herself. "I hate frat boys."

Clark turned to look up at the ceiling. "I think that when this is over you should go and talk to him."

"He doesn't want to see me, Clark."

"He never told you that." Her best friend frowned.

"I told him I loved him and he walked away." Chloe's voice thickened at the memory.

"He was mad. _I'd_ be mad in that circumstance." Clark turned to face her. "He means a lot to you, Chlo, and if you've found someone who loves you then you shouldn't just let them go without fighting for them."

"He doesn't love me."

"It didn't sound that way from what you've told me," Clark sighed. "I kinda get what Mr Sullivan was saying while we waited on you to get ready."

She frowned as she eyed him, confused at to what her father could've told him.

"He said that you've been a much more muted version of yourself since you'd come back, like you'd left a part of you behind." Clark sat up in bed. "I think this Priestly guy could be the part of you that is missing. If that's so, then you owe it to the both of you to go back and talk to him. Even if he turns out to be a total jerk, you will know that you didn't just run away at the first sign of rejection and didn't fight for someone who meant the world to you."

Chloe slowly sat up as well and stared at him in silence before she gave a small smile. "You can be incredibly wise at times."

He grinned. "I know. I surprise even myself."

Laughing, Chloe hugged her best friend and enjoyed his comfort.

* * *

Lionel Luthor had been found guilty of the crimes of killing his own parents, and attempting to kill Chloe and his own son (multiple times). While the time he'd been ordered to serve wasn't a life sentence, it was more than enough years that it would be impossible for him to ever leave prison alive. The press had been all over the court case and all sorts of news rags had run different versions of the more "personal" aspect of the story. STAR swore that Chloe and Lionel had been having an affaire and he grew angry when he realized that she and his son were together. OK went the route that Chloe and Lex had always been together and she'd gone to work for Lionel under Lex's dictates when the boy began to suspect that his father was an evil monster. PEOPLE, on the other hand, focused on Clark Kent and his relationship with Chloe Sullivan. Apparently they were incredibly close, with a couple of "sources" being quoted to say that the whole school had been wondering when they would become an official couple. The two had even gone to a school dance together and there was a picture of them about to kiss as they slow danced.

Priestly was very much in hell right now. PEOPLE spoke of the football player best friend who lived on a farm and also worked alongside Chloe at the Torch. There were tons of pictures of the two together, and in each and every one of them Priestly had to admit that they looked like they belonged with each other. The pictures of Chloe showed a girl Priestly didn't know, and he felt less and less like this was his girlfriend and more and more like he was merely staring at a girl who looked freakily similar to her.

He didn't know this girl. He loved her, but he didn't know a thing about her. It'd been ok before, but now he felt it inexcusable.

He'd found the online version of The Torch and read her write about Clark Kent helping save people's lives, and there were more than one picture of the two of them in the editions. It was obvious that Chloe felt strongly for this guy, maybe even loved him.

Priestly sat by the computer Jen usually sat in front of, and stared at the picture of the Torch Team (as it was called). Chloe grinned brightly, happily, as she stared at the camera, and Clark Kent, like always, was next to her, his elbow resting on her shoulder.

They looked like the perfect Girl and Boy Next Door love story.

Priestly caught a glimpse of his reflection in the computer screen and flinched as he looked away.

Jen came to lean next to him and stared at what he was looking. "I still can't get over that that is what she really looks like."

Priestly exited the website and nodded as he stood from the computer. "I guess we didn't know her."

Jen sent him a sideways glance.

"She'll be back, Priestly." Lucille called to him.

Priestly gave the woman a weak smile and grabbed a sub. "I've gotta make my run to Zo's shop." He got out of there before he could look even more pathetic. The guy hurried across the street and stopped once again as he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked himself up and down and then looked away pointedly. He wouldn't look at the plate glass in the front of the store as he pushed in and opened his mouth to call out, but his voice froze in his throat when he heard a voice that made him freeze.

"I still only see my reflection."

Priestly eyes widened and he crept forwards and peered around the corner to see Chloe standing next to Zo and looking into a crystal ball. The girl was completely different from the last time he'd seen her in person, but he'd recognize her anywhere now.

She wore jeans pants and a pink, off-the shoulder shirt. Her hair was blond and chin-length, and the only hint of makeup on her face was a sheer-lipgloss.

"You need to learn to see with more than your eyes, my child." Zo gave her a little smile. "Look closer and you'll see."

Chloe let out a sigh and bent a little more as she stared into the crystal ball. "I _still_ only see myself. Wait, I think I see..." She then suddenly froze and shot up as she turned around to face Priestly, eyes wide. "Hey."

Priestly gulped as he stared at her, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "Hey."

Chloe sent a look to Zo and when the woman motioned her away, the blonde nodded and took in a deep breath as she moved towards Priestly. "I, uh, see that you're the one bringing Zo her subs now."

"It was always me before you came." He stared up and down her body, taking in the clothes, how gorgeous she looked. Even with the cut across her cheek, which she'd obviously gotten from the close shave with the explosion, she looked amazing. What the hell had a girl like her been doing with a guy like him? Had it been to help her cover? Had he been a fling? Because, damn it, she was yet another girl horribly out of his league.

"How have you been doing?"

Priestly bit back his initial reaction to that and shifted his weight on his feet. "Worried, I suppose." He cleared his throat. "I'm happy you made it out of that explosion."

She smiled at that and came a little closer. "Me too."

Priestly wanted to kiss her, but it seemed wrong now, and he hated it. "So, uh, you're back." He cleared his throat and tried to fight his conflicting emotions. "How back are you?"

Chloe tilted her head to the side. "I, uh, I came back to, you know, see everyone." She licked her lips. "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye last time and..."

Right. Goodbye.

He looked away and fought the disappointment that seared through him. He wasn't surprised though. Girls like her and guys like him...

"Do you want to, uh, have coffee or something?" Chloe shifted her weight nervously. "I know that we didn't really get to talk, and you deserve some explanations about what happened-."

"You don't have to." He took in a deep breath. "I understand. You were on the run and we offered you a safe place." He cleared his throat and forced himself to look at her. "I'm not mad at you."

"_Really_?" She looked so young and vulnerable as she asked.

He nodded. "Really."

Her smile was blinding. "I've been so worried."

He gulped.

He _really_ wanted to kiss her.

But then he caught sight of their reflection and just stared at it, at an adorable girl standing next to a weird punk.

"I'll come back tonight and help you clean up." She grinned brightly up at him. "Then we'll have that coffee." She looked like she was about to press up on her toes to kiss him but thought better of it, gave him a sheepish smile, and then hurried out after a wave in Zo's direction.

Priestly turned to watch her cross the street and enter the sub shop.

"You should remember what you told Jen once upon a time ago." Zo appeared at his side, gaze on the sub shop. "You should not judge her merely because of how she looks. You should give her a chance to prove to you that, despite how different she is, she is still just Chloe."

Priestly let out a ragged sigh. "You don't get it, Zo. I like this look on her. A lot. It's just that..." he hung his head.

Zo placed her hand on his shoulder. "Just because her outside has changed doesn't mean her inside has."

"It's not just that... What father would want his gorgeous little daughter to date a guy like _me_?" Priestly ran his hand over his face. "I'm every father's worst nightmare!" He tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. "At least when she was-at least I figured that her parents would be used to _her_ being like that so they wouldn't be too surprised about _me_."

"Are appearances that important to you, Priestly?"

"Of course not!" He turned to face the woman. "I just-I-." He groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm in love with her, Zo."

"I know." The woman rubbed his back. "We all do."

"How can a girl like that like a guy like me?" He turned to her in near desperation.

"She _knows_ you, Priestly. How could she not?"

He wanted to hug her but felt he might cry if he did so. "You saw how badly it worked out between me and Tish. We almost were unable to stay friends. We were too different, we didn't suit each other. I don't want-."

Zo eyed him curiously. "Would you prefer to stay friends and watch as she falls in love with someone else?"

No.

He didn't.

He really didn't.

"What do I do, Zo?"

She smiled softly at him. "I can't tell you that, Priestly my love. But I know that deep inside you already know the answer."

He let out a sigh.

Yeah.

Deep inside he did.

* * *

"What if he's not attracted to me now?" Chloe nibbled on her thumbnail as she stared at her reflection in the plate glass window of a shop close to the sub shop. She was wearing clothes that Chloe Sullivan would wear, she looked like Chloe Sullivan. And that worried her. What if he didn't like Chloe Sullivan? What if he'd only liked Just Chloe?

"Just calm down and talk to him, Chlo." Clark Kent was coaching her on her love-life, how ironic was that? "You owe it to the both of you to figure out if you have a future together."

She took in a deep breath and then froze. "Clark? The shop's closed."

"Huh?"

She eyed the sign. "There's a note that says it closed early. Why would they close the shop early? I said I'd come and help clean up!" She began to pace up and down in front of the shop. "What if he really didn't want to see me but didn't want to tell me to my face? What if he closed up early to get away from me without there being a scene? What if-?"

"Chloe, _breathe_."

"He doesn't like me, Clark!" She was very close to hyperventilating and she knew it. "Correction: he doesn't like _Chloe Sullivan_. I-."

"You _are_ Chloe Sullivan."

"I am _n__ow_!"

"You've always-."

"Not always." She ran her hand down her face. "I've messed everything up, Clark. Now he hates me and-."

"Chloe, you need to take deep breaths. Now."

She stopped pacing and took in a series of deep breaths. While she was doing this she noticed a frat looking guy walking towards her. She figured it was one of the customers who didn't know that the shop was closed early. She ignored him and continued her breathing exercises on the phone and finally she worked through her panic attack with Clark's help.

The guy came to stand next to her, almost expectant.

She looked up at him and noticed in an almost clinical way that he was very handsome. There was something oddly familiar about him but she was almost sure she'd never seen him with the other frat boys. "The shop's closed early."

He nodded awkwardly.

She ended the phone call with Clark and turned to this guy when she realized he wasn't leaving. "Has it closed early before?"

He shook his head.

Okay. Why wasn't he speaking and why was he just looking at her like that? This guy was creepy.

She looked around wondering where Priestly was. She really hoped to god that he wasn't going to stand her up with a creepy frat boy.

"So..." the guy finally spoke, and his voice was so familiar it shocked her stiff. "Are we still going for that coffee?"

Chloe turned to look at him and her eyes widened in shock. "_Priestly_?"

Understanding passed his hazels and he gave a sardonic smile. "You didn't recognize me."

"Of _course_ I didn't recognize you!" She turned to him fully and looked him up and down, confused. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, defensive.

"All Banana Republic!" She threw her hands in the air. "It's not _you_ at all!"

"Are you saying it doesn't suit me?" He defensiveness grew.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying!" She couldn't understand what was going on as she stared him up and down. Sure, he was hot, but there was no way that this guy was her Priestly. "Is this payback?"

He blinked. "Payback?"

"For my change in look, for my lies, for everything." She gazed up at him. "Are you trying to make a point?"

"What point could I possibly-?"

"I don't know!" She was starting to have a panic attack once more as all her insecurities rose to a head. "That you're pissed that I pretended to be someone that I'm not so you're going to dress like this just to-."

His eyes flashed in anger. "You're saying that I look wrong in these-."

"You don't have your piercings, or your mohawk, or your colors, or, or..." She felt like crying and knew it should. "You're not my Priestly."

He opened and closed his mouth, clearly at a loss for words.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm not your Chloe anymore?" She turned to look at him. "That you're not attracted to the real me like I'm not to the fake you?"

Priestly stared at her with wide eyes before he gulped. "You don't prefer this?"

She suddenly blinked in confusion. "Prefer what?"

He gave an awkward little half shrug. "For me to dress like this?"

She looked at him, at his clothes, and then back at his face. "Why would I prefer that?"

He stumbled back slightly, as if her words had hit him. "Because this is the kind of guy that you can introduce to your father! Because _this_ is the kind of guy that a girl like you can go out with and not have people make faces and comment about! Because-."

"Wait, what do you mean when you say 'a girl like me'?" Chloe narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" Priestly threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "You're grogeous and adorable and... You're like a Barbie doll! And I don't mean that in a mocking way at all!"

She gulped, shocked by that praise.

"I've always thought that, although I thought you were Gothic Barbie before..." he ran his hand down his face. "I'm so lame." He sighed deeply. "I-I don't know the _real_ you, Chloe, but I still, I still wanted you to... You're all Banana Republic now, Chlo! All the guys in your life are Banana Republic too: Lex Luthor-that Clark Kent guy! I just figured..."

Chloe eyed him curiously. "Priestly... did you change like this because you thought _Chloe Sullivan_ would like it?"

His hand slipped from his face and glared at her. "Why else would I put on this damned Polo shirt and this stupid kha-?"

The blonde raced forwards and flung herself at him. The unexpected movement caught him unawares and caused him to stumble. Yet somehow they ended up against the door, with Chloe pressing Priestly against the plate glass and her arms around his neck as she kissed him. He hesitated a second before he kissed back, his hands going to her hair and grabbing fistfuls of the gold.

A whimper of pleasure escaped her lips as she kissed him harder.

Catcalls from passerby separated them.

Chloe stared up at Priestly, a small smile on her face. "Can we still have that coffee?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned down at her.

"First things first though." She placed her hand in his. "We're stopping by your place and you're changing out of this frat look you've got going on. I'm only going with _my_ Priestly."

He gave her a little smile and reached down to cup her face and kiss her deeply again. She could feel the emotion behind that kiss and it made her body tingle all over in happiness.

The punk in frat clothing finally pulled away, kissed her forehead, and then pushed away from the door. He grabbed her hand and held in in his much larger one before he turned to her and smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home."

She stared up at him, heart overflowing. "I'm already there."

* * *

**Next Chapter Will Be The Epilogue :)**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Ten Inch Hero**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

"Now honey, you need to treat Boaz better than this, and you need to listen to him more too." Gabriel Sullivan raised an eyebrow as he eyed his scandalized daughter. "He's the only guy who is not only brave enough to be with you, but actually seems to enjoy the trouble you get him into. I love you, you know I do, but I also know that you won't find someone else who loves and treats you the way that Boaz does so you need to stop being so argumentative with him. Especially when all he's doing is trying to look out for you." He let out a tired sigh. "Believe me when I say that is _not_ an easy job."

Priestly smirked in the corner of their apartment and watched in amusement as his girlfriend gaped at her father in outrage. Who would've thought that the older man would not only learn to approve of Priestly, but become fast friends with him? Gabriel was the only one Priestly allowed to call him by his first name, and Gabe also usually took his side in arguments with Chloe-mostly because they were arguing due to Priestly trying to keep Chloe from getting herself killed due to her "journalistic fervor".

"I'm your daughter!" Chloe stomped her foot. "Take my side for once!"

Gabriel Sullivan shook his head. "I want to, sweetie, but I can't. Not this time. Boaz is right."

"_This time_?" Chloe huffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Try _every time_. You are _never_ on my side."

"Because I'm always right," Priestly interjected smugly.

She turned to him and her glare told him he was walking a thin line, before she turned back to her father. "Now listen here, papa-!"

Hearing the doorbell Priestly left father and daughter and went to open the door to see Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Chloe's favorited people in the world (other than Priestly, of course) arm in arm. Priestly was sure that the fact that they'd gotten together meant the world was coming to an end, because for the three years he'd known them all they'd done was bicker. It wasn't even the unresolved sexual tension sort of bickering either, but the 'I wanna kill you but I won't do it because you're not worth jail time' sorta way.

"Cousin-In-Law!" Lois pulled away from her boyfriend of a couple of months and hugged Priestly. "I'm so totally on your side in this argument, but don't let my baby cuz know I said that."

"Thanks, and I won't." Priestly grinned as he pressed a kiss to his "cousin-in-law"'s (despite the fact that he and Chloe weren't married, Lois assured them that after their first year together she'd acquired the right to call him that) cheek before he reached out and hugged Clark. "Nice to see you as always, Clark."

"You too, Priestly." Clark looked quite content. "My parents apologize for not being able to make it. My dad hasn't been in the best of health lately."

"It's fine, give them our love."

"Mom says you and Chloe have to come to Smallville and see us some time." Clark relayed the message before he looked around. "Where's Chlo?"

"Arguing with her dad."

"He took your side again?" Clark was visibly battling amusement.

Priestly snorted with a nod.

"Don't tell her, but I agree with you too." Clark grinned.

"We should probably save Uncle Gabe from her!" Lois grabbed Clark's arm and shoved the bottle of wine she'd brought into Priestly's arms before she dragged her boyfriend into the apartment.

Priestly watched them go and then turned to close the door when another couple arrived on their doorstep. "Jen! Fuzzball!" He hugged them both. "Come on in! The party's about to get started!"

The newly weds grinned as they each hugged him tightly.

"Where's Chloe?" Jen pushed passed into the apartment. She then caught sight of Chloe, both girls squealed, and then they were hugging each other.

"I feel unloved," Priestly joked as he watched the enthusiastic hug between the two blondes.

"You're very much loved." Fuzzy rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. "Are the jetsetter duo going to be able to make it tonight?"

"They don't know." Priestly shrugged. "Tish said that her and Lex's private jet is having problems and all the other commercial flights are booked so they might have to arrive later and we'll celebrate in our own way."

Fuzzy opened his mouth but the knock on the door behind him quieted whatever it was he was about to say.

Priestly opened the door to reveal Zo, Trucker, Piper, Noah, Julia and Noah Junior. "Finally! I was wondering when you guys would show up!" He hugged them all and gave Noah Junior a kiss on his forehead. "Who is the second cutest baby?"

"Hey!" Piper laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What? That's a privilege!" Priestly announced.

"Piper! Zo! Guys!" Chloe grinned as she arrived and flung her arms around the two women, giving them kisses on their cheeks, before she hugged Trucker then Noah, kissed Noah Junior on his cheek, and then bent down to hug Julia. "I just wanna pick you up and-."

"No!" Priestly, Piper and Fuzzy all yelled at the same time.

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose against Julia's before she stood slowly. "I know she's too old for that." At the looks that gave her she just smiled.

Julia reached over and pressed a hand to Chloe's stomach. "I can't wait for Petra to be born." She rubbed that stomach. "I'm going to babysit her and take good care of her."

Chloe smiled as she caressed the hair of the beauitful girl. "Yes you will, honey." She fixed her shirt, which was snug over her protruding stomach, and which read: Yep. It's A Baby Bump.

"This child is going to be filled with such love and happiness," Zo informed Chloe dreamily.

Chloe smiled at the woman and hugged her again.

Zo rubbed her back. "I must say though, Chloe, you should listen to Priestly on this argument. At least this once."

"Hey!" Priestly gasped. "Only _this_ once?"

Chloe ignored him and pulled away to eye the woman. "If you say so."

Zo smiled sweetly at her.

Priestly's mouth fell open but he didn't dare comment. If Zo had convinced Chloe to take time off from work and use her accumulated vacations so she could rest during this last month of the pregnancy he was just going to silently thank the woman they both loved as a mother.

Chloe pulled away and smiled at everyone as she rested her hand on her baby bump. "Okay guys, let's celebrate!"

A cheer rose from the group as they all gathered together to do just that.

* * *

"Well, that was a roaring success."

Chloe smiled as she looked over her shoulder at the man in the doorway. "It was."

He smirked as he entered the nursery and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. Clark and Lois were using the guest room, as they'd had to fly in from Metropolis to attend tonight. "We'll soon be able to use this cradle."

Chloe reached out and rocked the cradle with a wistful motion before her gaze fell on their reflections in the mirror.

There she stood with shoulder-length blonde hair and black streaks, as well as a large stomach that was as uncomfortable as it looked. Therein lay her differences.

Priestly had started keeping his face clean-shaven, had grown out his mohawk (which she missed to high-heaven) but still kept his piercings and his eyes lined. He'd grown into this new look and while it wasn't the Priestly she'd known before she loved him dearly, just like he loved her as Chloe Sullivan and not just as Just Chloe.

"So, the fact that **Just Us** is a rip-roaring success which has today gotten it's first televised promotion, is it too soon to be considering our second kid?"

She snorted in amusement and shifted slightly to kiss his cheek. "Wait until this one is out of the oven before you start talking about getting me pregnant again."

"But I enjoy 'getting you pregnant' so much," he teased.

"How about, you open a second branch of **Just Us**, and I'll consider it?"

"You're so mean!" Priestly pouted. "I'll make sure **Just Us** is the largest non-Bananna Republic clothes and accessory store in the United States and open up ten more branches and _then_ you'll be in trouble."

She laughed and turned in his arms to wrap her own around his neck. "I'll have to start having twins if you're planning on opening ten more stores."

He grinned and pulled her closer. "As long as there are ten we're all good."

She shook her head and pushed up to press a kiss to his labret.

He snickered. "I just need to make sure I always wear this labret or you'll dump me."

"Most definitely," she assured him.

He held her close and stared at her before his gaze rested on something shiny on the dresser. "So, are we planning on having a psychic kid?"

She blinked and turned her head slightly to see the crystal ball Zo had given them upon their moving in. A soft smile touched her lips. "Nope. But if Petra's inclined towards it we'll love her all the same."

"No, I know _that._" He rolled his eyes at her. "I mean: why is the crystal ball in here?"

"Oh." She smiled sheepishly. "Because Zo once told me to look into that crystal ball and I'd see my future."

Priestly blinked. "Did you? See your future?"

"In a way." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his heart. "The only thing I ever saw in that reflection, other than myself, was _you_."

He froze, before he suddenly hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Zo's a smart woman."

"Yes she is," Chloe agreed as she rested her cheek against his beating heart.

"You know, I keep thinking that when she brought you over the subshop she _knew_ this would happen and we'd end where we are today." Priestly sounded amused yet pensive.

"That's a given." Chloe tilted her head back to look up into her face. "She brought me to you."

Priestly stared down at her with a tender smile. "It's a good thing we named our daughter after her then, huh?"

"Petra Zo Sullivan-Priestly," Chloe whispered their unborn daughter's chosen name. "We'll have to name one of our ten future children Trucker too."

He burst out laughing. "But of course!"

They shared loving looks before Priestly cupped her cheek and bent to kiss her as she pushed up on her tiptoes to meet him halfway. The kiss was soft and tender and filled with the promise of a very happy future with each other... as well as their potential ten children.

* * *

**I wanna thank those who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed this short little epilogue!**


End file.
